Spring Break With The Lab Rats
by lotzalove
Summary: When Greg invites Nick to come to California with him, Mandy, Wendy, Hodges, Archie, Henry and some of the dayshift lab tech girls for spring break, Nick doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Eventual Wedges, Handy and a few OC pairings. Mainly friendship,and general lab rat fun! COMPLETE!
1. Red Ferrari

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Okay, I love reading about the lab rats, so I thought I'd write a story with them in it. This contains a lot of pairings between lab rats, and a few OC pairing because there weren't enough girls so I had to make some more. No Catherine or Sara or Grissom in this one, (but there may be references to them) and it happens after Warrick dies. I've kind of twisted the timeline around a bit here, so Greg's a level three and Warrick's dead but Grissom hasn't left yet, and Sara is still there. Basically, I promoted Greg early and due to my unexplainable loathing of Warrick, I don't want him in my story.**

**Also, I know you can't really take spring break off when you work in a crime lab, but it fits with the story so again, deal with it! And, I got the name of the radio station off some website, it's apparently one of the top radio stations in Vegas. I know they don't make five seater ferraris but use your imagination. Last note now, there is a LOT of dialogue in the first few chapters, but it evens itself out, I swear. Anyway, I hope these many, many things don't put you off this story, so read it!**

"Do you have to?"

"I fell bad for him. And now that Bobby isn't coming we have an extra ticket."

"Fine."

"What's your problem with Nick anyway?"

"I don't have a problem with him, just this was supposed to be a lab rats vacation. Not a whole lab vacation."

"I'm not a lab rat."

"But you were. And technically, you still hang out with us and stuff."

"Nick was the one who took you out into the field, remember?"

"Yeah, I know it's just..."

"Seriously Archie, you don't dislike anyone. What is really up?"

"Well, you know the girls from dayshift?"

"Abby, Lexi and Kelly?"

"Yeah. Them."

"What about them?"

"Well, you know Bobby liked Abby."

"Yes."

"And you know Kelly is like, in love with you or something?"

Greg shrugged modestly.

"Well anyway, I like Lexi. So it was going to be perfect. Because even if Lexi doesn't like me, she'd pick me over Hodges and Henry anyday."

"Who says she wants to go out with any of you?" Greg chuckled slightly.

"Man, it's spring break. She has to go out with someone."

"And now you're worried that she'll pick Nick over you."

"Just a little."

Greg almost burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Archie, offended.

"It's like being back in high school!"

"That's what happens when you go to California for spring break."

"Well, we're not going anywhere for another three days. And if we don't get a replacement for Bobby, we'll have to pay ourselves."

"Fine. Invite him."

"Thank you."

"But don't go asking Sara and Catherine and like, Grissom and stuff."

"As if."

"Good. I do not want to have to go surfing with tarantulas."

"Grissom, surfing?"

The friends laughed for a bit and did imiations of their supervisor on a surf board, trying to protect his bugs from the waves. Then Greg's pager went off and he was forced to end his visit to the A.V. lab and get back to work. And Archie was forced to go back to his Star Trek box set.

_He is getting paid way too much. _Greg thought. _And he needs a new hobby. Or a vacation._

"So, Nick, what you doing for spring break?" Greg asked later.

"Catching up on sleep." Nick replied.

"Come on man, it's spring break. You can't just sleep."

"Spring vacation Greg. It's only spring break if you're in high school."

"Then let's pretend we are."

"What?"

"Three days time, Me, Archie, Henry and Hodges are going to L.A. for spring break with Mandy and Wendy and some of the dayshift techs. And we have a spare ticket since Bobby's not coming. So, we were wondering if you'd like to go?"

"L.A. as in Los Angeles, California?" Nick looked skeptical. Greg laughed.

"What other L.A. is there?"

"Won't the lab rats mind me coming?"

"No, just don't call them lab rats."

"You call them that all the time."

"But they can take it since it's from me. We call each other lab rats all the time."

"You do know you're a CSI level three now right?"

"Yeah, once a lab rat, always a lab rat man. Come on, be a lab rat for a week."

"Okay then."

"For real?"

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Great. You won't regret it man."

"I hope not."

"I'll text you the details tonight."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Finally. We have worked our last shift for a week." Henry grinned as they walked to the parking lot.

"Curse you, evil lab of doom!" Archie yelled, at the security cameras.

"Woah, cool down Archie. You're going to have to go back next Monday." Greg laughed, winking at the camera. Hodges rolled his eyes.

"You had to remind me." Archie sighed.

"Who's car are we taking?" Hodges interrupted.

"Not yours." Greg said quickly.

"Why not?" Hodges asked.

"Because, Hodges, your m other might want to use it while you're gone." Greg laughed.

"My mom needs to get her own car." Hodges said, turning slightly pink.

"You need to get your own apartment." Archie said quickly.

"You need to leave me alone." Hodges replies snarkily.

"Nope." Archie said, sticking his tongue out.

"So immature." Hodges sighed dramatically.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah-nah!" Archie sang.

"Okay, that is the definiton of immaturity." Hodges replied.

"At least we're mature enough to live by ourselves!" Henry put in, then smiled as Greg nodded at him proudly. He had been teaching him how to ot take Hodges' crap for a while now and he was just getting good at it.

"At least I don't cry when somebody pretending to be a monster jumps out from under the table." Hodges retorted.

"Hey." Henry put his head down.

"That was hilarious." Archie laughed, remembering the frankenstein mask he had worn a few months ago.

"Archie..." Greg reminded, he seemed to be forgetting who the enemy was here.

"Oh yeah... well, at least we don't ask Grissom out to lectures and stuff." Archie said, regaining his 'immature' composure.

"How did you know that?" Hodges asked.

"Greg." Archie told him.

"How did Greg know that?"

"Sara." Greg added.

"How did Sara know that?"

"Grissom." Greg concluded.

Hodges, looking deeply wounded raised his hands in resignation.

"Whatever." "Who's car are we goung in?" Hodges asked, raising his chin again.

"Mine of course." Greg told him.

"Why?" Hodges asked.

"Because Nick drives some old Texas jeep, Archie's car is full of junk food wrappers and Henry's car is green." Greg informed him.

"What's wrong with green?" Henry asked.

"Everything." Greg informed him. Once he was done giving him 'how to stand up to Hodges lessons' he was going to have to give him 'how to choose a car lessons' then maybe 'how to get a girlfriend lessons. Hmm...what else?

"At least it's better than red." Hodges put in.

"Hey, red was voted the best colour for a car in 2012." Greg told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Cite your source." Hodges said prissily.

"Top Gear magazine." he informed him.

"You wouldn't know since all you read is comics and knitting magazines." Archie added, hi-fiving Greg.

"Hey, enough of the teasing. We can go in your red car." Hodges gave up.

"Begs going in the front." Archie yelled.

"Me too." Hodges clamoured.

"Hodges, I have to drive, therefore I must get the other seat in the fornt. You can sit beside Nick and Henry." Greg told him.

"Lucky us." Henry sighed.

"Yeah." It was the first word Nick had said so far. He was a little alarmed by the lab rats teasing and joking, also, nobody really acknowledged his presence so far. It was funny, all this time he was thinking Greg had matured, but he was still the same goofy guy, just only when he was with the lab rats, or whatever they liked to be called.

They finally reahced Greg's car.

"Woah." said Henry.

"When did you get a ferrari?"

"When did you start cleaning your car?"

"Red really is the best colour."

"Seriously man, how did you afford this?"

Greg gave them all one smug look before finally saying "It was a gift."

"From who?"

"My papa Olaf."

"Dude, you have one cool grandpa."

"I know. I wish I could drive it more often."

"Yeah. It sucks having to drive those CSI Denalis all the time we're at work."

"It does."

"We get to drive our own cars."

"Yeah well you all have wierd cars."

"Hey. I love my car."

"Sure you do Henry."

"My car's not bad."

"If you could see it through all the junk you have in there."

"I bought my car less than a year ago."

"But the fact that you share it with your mom is like...not cool..."

"What about me Greggo? What's wrong with my car then?"

"It's a jeep. With three spare tyres. And ot only recieves country music stations."

"Still waiting for the bad part here."

"Whatever."

They finally stopped bickering and got into Greg's car. Greg immediantly turned on his favourite radio station, but Archie leaned over and turned it off.

"No way are we listening to that all the way to California."

"What do you have against Marilyn Manson?"

"If we wanted to listen to a dude wearing make-up we could just have Hodges sing."

"Hey!"

The others burst into laughter and Archie exchanged hi-fives with everyone. Finally they started driving, and they put on radio 9.31 All The Hits. They rolled down the roof and put their sunglasses on and they sund along to some of the songs. Nick began to feel at ease with the lab rats, and nobody seemes to object to his presence. They stopped for mexican food an hour into the journey and bought root beer to drink in the car. Greg managed to slip some sugar into Archies, so they had to stop while he lay out in the sun to dry his hair off. Apart from that, it was fairly uneventfull drive. By the time they got there it was dark, and they just reached the hotel before closing time. They each settle into their rooms to get a good nights sleep. It was going to be a big day in the morning.

**OKAY, I'm going to upload chapter two now too! Review if you like it**


	2. Pink Bentley

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Alright, this chapter is about the girls. I made three new characters, dayshift techs, Kelly, Lexi and A****bby. Now, these girls seem way too dumb to worki in a crime lab, but whatever. Dayshift is supposedly incompetent anyway. So, review please, tell me what you think.**

* * *

"You ready yet?" Mandy called from the kitchen.

"Nearly..." Wendy groaned, trying to close the zipper on her suitcase.

"Hurry up! The guys left ages ago!" Mandy told her, reading the text Greg had sent her.

"I can't close my suitcase!" Wendy yelled. Mandy came into the bedroom and did a double take.

"How much stuff are you bringing?" she asked.

"Em... a lot..." Wendy replied sheepishly.

"We're only going for six days, and I count at least eight bikinis here." Mandy said, waggling her finger in mock disapointment.

"How many did you bring?" Wendy asked.

"Nine. But I know how to pack properly." Mandy told her smugly.

"Well, we don't have time to repack my bag. The girls are coming to pick us up in five minutes." Wendy whined.

"Take some stuff out! Like these..." Mandy said, grabbing a pair of gladiator sandles.

"No no no! Those are my favourite shoes!" Wendy wailed, reaching out and grabbing them.

"Okay then, these ones." Mandy suggested, taking out a pair of white wedges.

"Those are my...other favourites." Wendy said.

"Then what are you going to do?" Mandy sighed, giving the wedges back to Wendy.

"Let's sit on it!" Wendy suggested.

"I'm not sitting on your suitcase." Mandy informed her.

"Come on! Do you want to miss spring break?" Wendy begged.

"Fine. Budge over." Mandy replied, pushing Wendy over to make space for her on the big blue suitcase lid.

"Yes! Now let me just...there!" Wendy said proudly, surveying the zippes case.

"The suitcase is finally closed!" Mandy announced, hopping off the bed and the bag.

"Yep. Now let me just make sure I have everything" Wendy said, pulling a list out of her pocket.

"You better have everything, I am not sitting on that bag again." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, wait... yep. I have everything on my list." Wendy said, ticking off everything on the list.

"Perfect timing because I think that's them!" Mandy said, looking out the window. Sure enough, a few seconds later they heard a car horn beeping and somebody parking in their driveway.

"Abby drives a pink car?" Wendy scoffed.

"Apparently. Oh well, isn't this every girls spring break dream?" Mandy sighed.

"My dream was always to go to disneyland." Wendy contradicted.

"Mine too actually. We can do that next year." Mandy assured her.

"Yeah. Come on." Wendy agreed. dragging her suitcase out the door.

"I'm so glad they invited us." Abby said, drumming her "Perfect Peach" nails on the steering wheel.

"Me too. I can't wait." Lexi sqealed, waving her "Hot Magenta" nails in the air to dry them.

"Me neither." Kelly agreed, adding the last coat to her "Fiery Fuschia" fingernails.

"Will we put on some music?" Abby asked.

"OMG, I was just going to say that!" Kelly squeaked.

"Me too!" Lexi gasped.

"Oh look, they're coming!" Kelly pointed at the two brunettes coming out of the house.

"Hi!" Wendy ysmiled.

"Come on in!" Lexi said, gesturing the Malibu Pink car.

"Hey girls. How are you?" Mandy asked, getting in.

"Excited."Abby told them.

"Me too." Kelly agreed.

"OMG, I'm excited too!" Lexi squealed.

"Snap!" the three girls chorused.

"Will we put our bags in the back?" Wendy asked.

"Sure." Abby said, flashing them a perfectly glossy smile.

"Hey, you thought I had too much stuff." Wendy muttered, pointing at the huge pink suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"Hey girls, is that all your stuff?" Mandy called.

"Yeah, I packed light." Kelly informed them, blowing on her nails to dry them.

"Me too." Lexi added, pushing her sunglasses onto her nose like her two best friends.

"Woah, that is so wierd, I packed light too!" Abby replied, starting the car.

* * *

They'd been on the road for about an hour, they'd mostly talked about the lab. Ecklie versus Grissom, Sara and Grissom's relationship, wether Joe Mccaffy was right for dayshift. Then the boy questions started. They'd been singing along to Kiss FM when Kelly suddenly turned around and asked:

"So, girls, which guy do you all want?"

"What do you mean..." Mandy began, not liking where this was going.

"Well, I want Greg, obviously." Kelly begun.

"Hey, no fair, I want Greg." Abby pouted.

"No, me. I've only been in love with him since, like forever." Kelly insisted.

"Hey, I was just going to say that I wanted Greg." Lexi put in, sounding hurt.

Wendy and Mandy exchanged looks.

"Alright, who else is coming." Lexi asked.

"Archie..." Kelly begun.

"Hmm..." Lexi said, biting her lip in thought before applying more lipgloss.

"Bobby..." Kelly continued.

"No, wait Bobby cancelled. Nick Stokes is going instead." Wedny told them.

"You used to like Nick. You take him." Lexi told Abby.

"Fine." Abby said. Nick was the secong best after Greg she supposed.

"Who else?" Lexi asked.

"Henry..." Kelly smiled.

"Aaww he is so sweet." Abby said.

"Yeah, I agree." Kelly squealed.

"But not boyfriend sweet." Lexi sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." Abby nodded.

"And Hodges is coming too." Kelly told them.

"No way." Abby giggled.

"Nu-uh." Kelly said in mock anger.

"Not if he were the last guy on earth." Lexi concluded.

"What's wrong with Hodges?" Wensy asked.

"He's just really... I don't know...wierd..." Abby said, trying hard to phrase some simple words in her brain.

"He isn't wierd he's just..." Wendy defended him.

"OMG you have a crush on him!" Lexi screamed.

"OMG you do!" Kelly squealed.

"OMG you're blushing!" Abby squeaked.

"It's true!" Lexi gasped.

"You like David Hodges!" Kelly whispered excitedly.

"OMG you and Hodges!" Mandy giggled.

"Mandy!" Wendy moaned.

"Sorry..." She sighed. Then she took a deep breath and begun: "Mandy and Hodges sitting in a tree..."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The other three girls chorused.

"Guys..." Wendy protested, running her fingers through her hair.

"First comes love..." Lexi began.

"Then comes marriage..." Abby added.

"Then comes a baby..." Kelly sung.

"In a pink carriage!" Lexi finished.

"I think it's golden." Mandy corrected.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"The carriage." Mandy explained.

"What carriage?" Lexi asked.

"The golden carriage." Mandy suggested.

"What's the golden carriage?" Abby asked.

"In the song?" Mandy reminded.

"What song?" Lexi asked, scratching her blonde head.

"Uh... Wendy, I think it's more of a rhyme." Mandy insisted.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"The structure. It's just rhymey. Like mother goose." Mandy confirmed.

"Aaah goose?" Lexi squealed, looking around.

"Where's the goose?" Abby asked, hugging her knees.

"There's a goose in the car!" Kelly screamed, lifting her purse off the gorund to protect it from the goose.

After assuring them that there was in fact, no goose in the car, things began to get better. The girls' dumbness started to fade away, and when they stopped at a cute cafe to get lunch, the girls talked about the molecular structure of the frappacinos the were drinking.

"I think it might be an act." Mandy whispered to her friend.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"The dumb-blonde thing."

"Why?"

"To get guys I suppose."

"Yeah, guys do love an airhead."

"Poor boys. They have no chance." Mandy laughed.

"Did they ever?" Wendy asked, laughing too.

They made good time and arrived slightly before the boys. They too settled down to their rooms for the night, and hung the Do Not Disturb sign on their door. Then they went to sleep, awaiting the next day and their impending spring break.

**Review, or else I won't update! And then you'll be sad. Unless nobody's even read this, in which case, I'll be sad. Boo hoo :'(**


	3. Sing Another Song About California

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Okay, much less dialogue in this one, more into some deep feelings and all that shizz. The beginning is the thoughts of some of the dudes, each paragraph is a different person. Please review and tell me what you want to happen next because I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story yet. Thank you CSITHGfanfi and Lil Badger 101 for reviewing you made my day.**

After a quick breakfast at the hotel, a minor disaagreement over who got to sit next to Greg and a game of rock paper scissors to decide who got to go in the passenger seat of the Ferrari, everybody set off for the beach.

Nick was getting used to the lab rats, however, there was just one thing he didn't understand. Why did they love Greg so much? Abby, Lexi and Kelly had gotten into a 'discussion' regarding who took the seat next to him in the breakfast bar, and Wendy had told Nick, Hnery, Archie and Hodges that on the drive up to California, Kelly had fpught with Lexi and Abby because they thought that they all had to have a guy for the spring break and they all wanted Greg to be their guy. Nick noticed Archie smiling slightly at this but decided to ask him about that later. But Nick could enderstand that, to some extent. The thing he didn't understand was why Henry seemed to idolize him and Archie had to ask his opinion for everything, from what colour shorts to wear to what to have for breakfast. Even Wendy and Mandy stopped talking when he started and they laughed at all his jokes. The only exeption to this was Hodges, who treated Greg with utmost hatred and disdain. But Greg made fun of Hodges constantly, and everyone seemed to be on his side. Nick just didn't understand. What was so great about Greg? Nick considered Greg to be his best friend, but apparently Archie and Henry did too, and even though Nick won rock paper scissors, he decided to let Henry sit in the front seat. He obviously wanted to more than the rest of them. Nick spotted a pink car up ahead, and heard the girls right away. As they sped up to overtake the pink Bentley, Greg winked at the girls and raised a finger in acknowledgement. The three blondes giggled and squealed as if they had just seen a celebrity, and waved back excitedly. Even Mandy and Wnedy seemed somewhat impressed by him in his red sports car, with his hair blowing out behind him. Nick didn't see what the big deal was. It was just Greg Sanders, goofy lab rat with the crazy hair and wacky shirts turned CSI level three, who still had a lot to learn and had never had to fire a gun. Among the CSIs, he laughed and joked, much like he did here, except nto to the same extent. Nick was just plain confused. And a little jealous.

Archie fixed his hair for what must have been the tenth time in a minute. He adjusted the sunglasses Greg had got him for his birthday. Even though he'd had them more than six months now, it was his first time wearing them. Archie spent way too much time indoors. Greg was always trying to get him to play football or go to some outdoor lectures and conferences with him, but Archie really did prefer playing video games, watching cartoons, breaking his laptop then fixing it again. Greg had managed to get him into surfing though, and Archie loved surfing. He remembered the first time, he hadn't even wanted to go, but Sara had invited Greg to go watch some movie with her and the other CSIs, and even though the DNA tech had always dreamed about hanging out with the CSIs, he'd turned her down because he'd promised to take Archie surfing. Then he'd kind of had to go. They'd driven for three and a half hours to get to the nearest beach and when they'd got there, Greg was delighted. "Oh man, look at the waves" he'd exclaimed, and Archie had looked up from his PSP long enough to agrre that yes, there were waves. When they'd actually started surfing, Archie had been surprised at how easy it was, and how much fun. "Hey, not bad for a first-timer" Greg had said when Archie finally fell off his board. Greg had shown off, balancing on one foot and stuff, so Archie became determined to outdo him. That was how it all started. Archie was ready now. He was ready to show Lexi and the thers that he wasn't just some video-game guy. And he had Greg to thank for it.

Henry was so glad he got to sit in the passenger seat. He tried to keep his delight from Greg of course, as one of the first things Greg had taught him was not to worship him so much. "You are Henry. And that is enough for me. Anybody who doesn't appreciate Henry doesn't desreve Henry. Remember that." Even though he was sure Greg had gotten that from a movie, it was still a nice thing to say. They sped up and passed the girls in the pink car. Hnery watched as they all swooned over Greg, all he had to do was wink. The three blonde girls were very pretty, and they certainly thought he was cute, but Henry didn't want any of them. He wante somebody smart and funny. Sadly, not many of thos type of people wanted him. Lucky Greg, he could get any girl he wanted. Henry wished, for the one millionth time that he was more like him. He remembered the first day Greg had given him how to stand up to Hodges lessons. It was afetr Henry had admitted how much he admired Greg. "I mean,you went from DNA to the field, and I guess you're kind of a role model to me." "A role model,huh?" "Yeah. By the way, where do you got your hair cut?" Henry cringed now, thinking of how stupid he had been. Henry tried not to be that guy anymore. He needed a bit more practice, but he would get there. Thanks to Greg.

Hodges felt uncomfortable wearing a t-shirt. He felt even more uncomfortable about actually having to go in the ated swimmingg, and was pretty certain he'd be terrible at surfing. He hadn't even wanted to go to Califrornia in the first place, but Greg had managed to convince him. It was more fun going places without Greg. Archie normally went along with what Hodges said, just out of laziness, he guessed, but when Greg was there he was in full teasing mode, twenty four hours, One more joke about his mother and Hodges was going to explode. Also, those 'lessons' he was giving Henry? Henry used to be afraid of him, now he laughed off his insults and refused to be pushed around. He had actually denied giving Hodges the window seat in the breakfast bar, simply because 'he got there first.' It was crazy. Also, Hodges hated to see all the dayshift girls falling all over Greg. It just reminde him of his unsuccesfull romantic history. What did Greg have that he didn't? Besides non-grey hair, the ability to wear childish t-shirts, and a whole library of pick-up lines, he reminded himself. Hodges would never admit to this, but Greg Sanders was kind of his role model. That was why he'd allowed himself to be convinced to go on this stupid spring break outing. Greg had told him that Wendy would be there, and if he didn't go, Greg would ask her out. And Hodges knew she'd accept. Every girl would. But he was here now, and Hodges had to admit he was a little glad he came. A break from work was good, and no matter how much they teased each other, Hodges knew he was with friends. And Wendy. He was glad he let Greg convince him to go. He was glad Greg had cared enough to convince him to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a pink Bentley Wendy was struggling to drive, three blondes were sitting, quietly for once. Each of them was plotting how to get Greg, and the silence made the brunettes in the front slightly unseasy.

"Are you sure you don't want to drive Abby?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah Wendy's making a mess of it here." Mandy added, as Wendy swerved to avoid hitting a palm tree.

"It's fine. Anybody can drive a Bentley." Abby replied.

"Not if you're used to driving a normal car all your life." Wendy muttered.

"Hey!" The three blondes yelled, giggling, as Greg's fancy sports car overtook them. Greg Sanders had them all swooning with just a wink and a flick of the finger. Henry turned back and waved at them

"Aaaw, look at Henry." Kelly giggled.

"So sweet." Lexi added.

"You just want to cuddle him." Abby smiled.

"He's like a teddy bear." Kelly told them.

"A teddy bear? I don't think he'd like being called a teddy bear." Mandy said, surprisingly harshly.

"Mandy...?" Wendy asked, something suddenly dawning on her.

"What?" her friend asked.

"Do you like Henry?" Wendy whispered.

"What? No." Mandy said quickly, her face colouring.

"You do!"Wendy exclaimed, almost driving straight into the lake at a particularly sharp corner.

"OMG! Mandy likes Henry!" Lexi squealed.

"OMG that's so cute!" Abby gasped.

"OMG that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Kelly said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

The singing started again, although this time it was Wendy leading nd Mandy blushing and begging them to stop in case the guys could hear them up ahead. This time, nobody complained about the colour of the carriage (according to Lexi, Abby and Kelly, it was still a pink carriage) and the singing ended only with California girls coming on on the radio. They turned that up, and sung along to that instead.

_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be something in the water_

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_Laying underneath the palm trees_

_The boys_

_Break their necks_

_Try'na to creep a little sneak peek_

_(at us)_

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close_

_To the golden coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be falling in love_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes_

_Bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin_

_So hot_

_We'll melt your popsicle_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce_

_We got it on lock_

_West coast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Sex on the beach_

_We don't mind sand in our stilettoes_

_We freak_

_In my jeep_

_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo_

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close_

_To the golden coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be falling in love_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes_

_Bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin_

_So hot_

_We'll melt your popsicle_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce_

_We got it on lock_

_West coast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

They attracted several honks and wolf whistles from other people they passed on the road.

This is what spring break feels like. Wendy thought. She'd never actually been away with friends on spring break, never had that week on the beach that people talked about. Even though she was a little old now to be going drinking, dancing and partying non-stop, she had a feeling that the three girls behind her weren't. Not Greg either. He never seemed to grow up. Same with Archie, but he was never as wild as Greg. Why did she choose Hodges over them she wondered. And what about Henry, the sweetest guy she knew? Or Nick, he was certainly handsome and manly and stuff. Hodges wasn't even nice to her. Sighing, Wendy flipped radio stations to avoid commercials. All the Californian stations were playing California songs, for all the people, like her, who'd come to California for spring break. Up ahead, she heard what sounded like Californication from the Ferrari. She didn't like that song. Too depressing. Looking around teh streets in L.A. she always realised how true it was, and she didn't want to think that.

_Psychic spies from China_

_Try to steal your mind elation_

_Little girls from Sweden_

_Dream of silver screen quotations_

_And if you want these kind of dreams_

_It's Californication_

_It?s the edge of the world_

_And all of western civilization_

_The sun may rise in the east_

_At least it settles in a final location_

_It?s understood that Hollywood_

_Sells Californication_

_Pay your surgeon very well_

_To break the signs of aging_

_Celebrity skin is this your chin_

_Or is it war your waging_

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core, soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Cailfornication_

_Marry me girl be the fairy to my world_

_Be my very won constellation_

_A teenage bride with a baby inside_

_Getting high on information_

_And buy me a star on the boulevard_

_It?s Californication_

_Space may be the final frontier_

_But it?s made in a Hollywood basement_

_And Cobain can you hear the spheres_

_Singing songs off station to station_

_And Alderon?s not far away_

_It?s Californication_

_Born and raised by those who praise_

_Control of population_

_Well, everybody?s been there_

_And I don?t mean on vacation_

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core, soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Cailfornication_

_Dream of Cailfornication_

_Dream of Cailfornication_

_Destruction leads to a very rough road_

_But it also breeds creation_

_And earthquakes are to a girl?s guitar_

_They are just another good vibration_

_And tidal waves couldn?t save the world_

_From Californication_

_Pay your surgeon very well_

_To break the spell of aging_

_Sicker then the rest, there is no test_

_But this is what you?re craving_

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core, soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Cailfornication_

_Dream of Cailfornication_

_Dream of Cailfornication_

"I don't get this song." Lexi said.

"Me neither." Abby agreed.

"We can ask Greg to explain it." Kelly decided.

"I bet he knows." Abby smiled.

"Of course he does." Lexi added.

"He's so smart." Kelly giggled.

"And hot." Abby said dreamily.

"Yeah." Lexi sighed.

"Hey! He's mine remember?" Kelly pouted.

"Whatever." Abby groaned.

"Let's listen to this song and then we can tell him that we heard it too." Lexi suugested.

"OMG, we share the same tastes in music." Kelly squealed.

"That's so awesome." Abby sqeaked.

"It's about the spreading of plasticness in society." Mandy said suddenly.

"What?" Lexi asked, tilting her head to one side.

"The song. It's about in California. Like, how people from California move to Oregon and other places, and they spred the culture, if you can call it that, making all the states like colonies of California, where the people are superficial and shallow. How it looks like such a pefect place on television, but really, theres drinking and drugs and prostitues. People come here to make it big, and end up indulging in these things, because they have no real friends, everybody is only interested in themsleves, so they feel all alone., They watse their lives and become one of the mass that crowd the Hollywood boulevard at night. And it's about how thats spreading." Mandy told them.

"Woah." Kelly said, looking at Mandy as if shocked. Now she was certain it was all an act. There was no way these girls were smart enough to even work at the lab if they lacked this basic knowledge. Wendy caught her eye quickly before looking back at the road, so Mandy guessed she saw it too.

"That's like, really deep." Lexi said in wonder.

"And depressing." Abby said sadly, still sounding awed.

"Yeah." Kelly added.

"You're like, a genius." Lexi said, her eyes widening.

"No I'm not." Mandy insisted.

"How did you know that?" Abby asked.

"Did Greg tell you?" Kelly smiled.

"No." Mandy replied.

"Who told you?"

"I just knew it."

"How?"

"It's a mixture between California and fornication." she told them curtly.

"Fornication?"

"Yeah, it's like..." Mandy begun, but Wendy interupted her.

"Look it up."

"Alright."

"Oh, the song's over."

"We missed it."

"Oh well."

"They'll play another California song now."

And sure enough, they did. As soon as the next song came on, the three blondes tried to outdo each other naming the song and giving information about it.

"California." Lexi was first.

"By Phantom Palnet." Kelly added quickly.

"I know what this is about." Abby smiled.

"Me too." The others agreed.

"Turn it up." Wendy asked.

_We've been on the run_

_Driving in the sun_

_Looking out for number one_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

_Hustlers grab your guns_

_Your shadow weighs a ton_

_Driving down the 101_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

_California!_

_Here we come!_

_On the stereo_

_Listen as we go_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

_Pedal to the floor_

_Thinkin' of the roar_

_Gotta get us to the show_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

_California!_

_Here we come!_

They finally pulled up to the beach, where the boys were unloading surfboards, beach balls, towels, a portable barbeque and a battery radio that Archie had "borrowed" from the A.V. lab. The girls took out their towels and the food they'd packed, then they all made their way down to the beach.

It was beautiful. Golden sand. Turquoise ocean. Waves, slowly crashing onto the shore. Around the beach were palm trees and other green plants, with exotic flowers and fruit trees. A few seagulls hovered around over the sea. The main thing they noticed though, was that it was absolutely, completely empty. Deserted. And it wasn't just the beach. Looking aorund, they realised that there wasn't a single car, a single person There were no tourist shops or ice cream stalls or seaside cafes. Nobody was there. And it was eerily silent.

"Are you sure we got the right place?" Abby asked.

The howling of the wind was her only answer.

**Reviews are loved. So are the people who write them.**


	4. You Can Never Leave

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Okay, I kind of know where I'm going with this story now! A bit more dialogue and less thoughts in this one, hope you like it! Thank you Lil Badger 101 and C.H.W.13 for reviewing! And for those of you who are confused about pairings, definately Wendy/Hodges and Mandy/Henry later, and Nick/OC Greg/OC and Archie/OC (I'm not sure which OCs will pair up with who yet) But there won't be anything life-changing, it's mainly just fun and frienship. Like no "I love you"s. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Somebody had left a radio on in their car. A new California song softly began to play, breaking the tension.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair _

_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air _

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light _

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim _

_I had to stop for the night _

_There she stood in the doorway; _

_I heard the mission bell _

_And I was thinking to myself, _

_"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell" _

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way _

_There were voices down the corridor, _

_I thought I heard them say... _

_Welcome to the Hotel California _

_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place) _

_Such a lovely face _

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California _

_Any time of year (Any time of year) _

_You can find it here _

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends _

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends _

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat. _

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget _

_So I called up the Captain, _

_"Please bring me my wine" _

_He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine" _

_And still those voices are calling from far away, _

_Wake you up in the middle of the night _

_Just to hear them say... _

_Welcome to the Hotel California _

_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place) _

_Such a lovely face _

_They livin' it up at the Hotel California _

_What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise) _

_Bring your alibis _

_Mirrors on the ceiling, _

_The pink champagne on ice _

_And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device" _

_And in the master's chambers, _

_They gathered for the feast _

_They stab it with their steely knives, _

_But they just can't kill the beast _

"Who-who-whos radio is th-that?" Lexi shivered.

"I'm not sure... creepy isn't it?" Greg laughed uneasily.

"Yeah..." the others repliead, copying Greg's fake laugh.

"I'll go check our radio." Nick said, going over to the Ferrari.

"I'll check ours." Mandy offered.

"Our radio is off." Nick declared, walking back to the rest. Mandy looked in the window of the Bentley.

"Em...guys?" she said eventually.

"Yeah?" they chorused.

"Our radio is off too." she whispered.

Everybody forze. Eventually, Greg spoke.

"Archie, check that C.D. player..." he ordered, getsuring towards the A..V lab's radio Archie was carrying.

"It's off." he replied.

"Then where..." Wendy begun. She never finished her sentence. The ten friends stood there, silently. They all shivered, even though it was thirty degrees celcius outside.

The song slowly faded out.

_Last thing I remember, I was _

_Running for the door _

_I had to find the passage back _

_To the place I was before _

_"Relax, " said the night man, _

_"We are programmed to receive. _

_You can check-out any time you like, _

_But you can never leave! "_

_But you can never leave..._

_You can never leave..._

_Can never leave..._

_Never leave..._

The music echoed off the high cliffs.

"Look, let's go down to the beach, take a look around._" _Archie suggested.

"Yeah...there might be others down there." Greg agreed.

"Alright..." Mandy agreed, and they headed down to the sandy beach.

* * *

They walked for an hour, and didn't find anything other than they stopped.

"Nothing." Nick groaned.

"Absolutely nothing." Henry agreed.

"The map said this is one of the best beaches in L.A." Lexi said, confused.

"Why is there nobody on Venice beach?" Abby agreed.

"Wait a minute. I've been to Venice beach before, there's no way this is it." Greg told them.

"Yeah, I've seen photos, besides from the obvious lack of people, the colour of the sand isn't even right." Hodges agreed with Greg, for once.

"Yeah. And theres no tropical-jungle thing in Venice beach." Mandy added, pointing to the palm trees and tropical plants.

"So where are we?" Kelly asked.

"Who knows." Nick sighed.

"Let's go back to the cars and we can find somewhere else to go." Archie suggested.

"Yeah." they all agreed.

"Wait a minute..." Greg begun.

"Where are the cars?" Wendy finished.

"We walked this way." Hodges said, pointing towards, well, sand.

"No, I'm quite sure it was this way." Archie replied, gesturing towards some different sand.

"No, it has to have been that way because we didn't pass the jungle thing." Mandy corrected, turning to face more sand.

"But doesn't that rock look familiar? We went this way!" Abby declared, pointing to a grey rock. And some sand.

"I'm certain we went this way." Hodges insisted, starting to walk off towards the sand he had pointed at.

"I have no idea which way we went." Nick admitted.

"Me niether." Wendy groaned.

"Let's split up and go our seperate ways." Greg suggested.

"Greg, I can't believe you're breaking up with me..." Archie wept. The three blondes giggled.

"It's okay man, one day..." Greg whispered, running away in slow motion.

"How could you do this to me?" Archie wailed, getting down on his knees.

"I'm sorry Archie, it's just..." Greg began, wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek.

"Can we just find the cars please?" Hodges interjected.

"Sure." Archie said, getting up and taking a bow. Greg copied him. Then they went off to find the cars.

* * *

They met back by Abby's rock, as they decided to call it, an hour later.

"I can't find them." Mandy admitted.

"Me neither." Hodges muttered.

"We didn't see anything." Abby told them, Lexi and Kelly nodding as if to confirm her story.

"Who should we call?" Archie asked.

"Sara?" Greg suggested.

"Greg, she won't come all the way out here to find us." Nick replied.

"But she lived in San Francisco, she might know where we are." Greg said.

"Why don't you call the hotel?" Wendy suggested.

"How do we describe where we are?" Henry asked.

"I don't even know how far we went and we have no cars to check." he continued.

"We could be anywhere." Mandy realised, looking at the sand around her.

"Call one of those breakdown assistance guys." Hodges suggested.

"But we have no cars, and even if we did, they're not broken down." Greg said patronisingly.

"But he won't know that." Hedges grinned, slightly evily.

"So, what are you hoping to achieve?" Greg asked him.

"This guy will come out and find us, then he'll have to give us a lift home" Hodges smiled again.

"Why would he do that?" Lexi cut in.

"He won't just leave us stranded here." Wendy agreed.

"And besides, he's going to have to drive the same way wee did so he'll find our cars." Hodges added.

"Does anybody have a number for a breakdown assistance guy?" Greg said, reluctantly.

"Nope." Hodges said.

"Nuh-uh." Mandy sighed.

"Not me." the three blondes chorused.

"Sorry." Nick said, shaking his head.

"Great." Greg said sarcastically.

"Anybody know somebody who lives in L.A.?" Archie asked.

"My parents are from San Gabriel." Greg said. "That's not too far away."

"Call them" Wendy instructed.

"Fine." Greg groaned. The idea of his parents coming to pick them up wasn't very appealing. He deicded to wait and see if anybody else had any bright ideas.

"I have an aunt in Westmont." Kelly offered.

"That's less than eight miles from L.A." Hodges informed everyone.

"I'll call her." Kelly said.

"And I have an ex in Hollywood, trying to be a movie star." Mandy said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you still on speaking terms?" Henry asked.

"I suppose." Mandy shrugged her shoulders, and she could have sowrn she saw a hint of jealousy in Henry's eyes.

"Call him then!" Greg told her.

"Alright." Mandy nodded.

But as soon as everyone whipped out their phones and begun punching in numbers, they all realised something.

"No signal."

"Shit."

"Now what are we going to do?" Abby asked.

"We're stranded here." Nick stated.

"And my arms are aching from carrying all this stuff." Lexi groaned.

"Mine too." Hodges added.

"Okay, let's drop the stuff and sit down for a bit." Greg agreed.

"Good idea." Wendy said, an they all flopped into the soft, golden sand.

* * *

"Hey, look, I see land up ahead." Wendy said, pointing at a small dot in the distance, behind the turquoise ocean.

"Land-HO!" Greg yelled.

"No, I'm serious." Wendy said, shoving him playfully.

"Oh yeah, look." Hedges cut in, pointing at the dot. Everyone squinted into the sunlight.

"I see buildings!" Mandy yelled, thanking God for her super-strength glasses.

"That must be some city!" Kelly cheered.

"It makes sense now." Hodges nodded.

"What?" Archie asked.

"At some point, we must have taken a wrong turn and driven over a bridge. We are on some sandy island now, and that's the mainland." Hodges explained.

"And now if only there was a proper road instead of a mud path in the middle of the sand, we could follow it back to the bridge place." Henry added.

"But there isn't." Wendy reminded them.

"And we can't even find the mud path, or our cars." Nick added.

"It would be way too far to walk." Abby said inspecting her fingernails.

"And with all this stuff too." Archie agredd, gesturing all the things they'd brought for a seemingly fun day on the beach.

"We could leave it here." Hodges suggested.

"Dude, surfboards cost hundreds of dollars." Greg told him.

"I am not leaving my board on the beach." Archie agreed.

"That's it!" Wendy yelled suddenly, standing up.

What?" The others asked.

"The boards are the key!" she told them.

"To what?" Lexi asked.

"How to get out of here!" Wendy replied.

"How?" Greg asked her.

"We obviously can't swim all the way to the mainland right?" Wendy begun.

"Right..." the others agreed.

"So we use the boards like rafts and we row up there!" she told them.

"Good idea!" they agreed, standing up as well.

"But only me and Archie have surfboads." Greg reminded them.

"No... we brought boards too!" Kelly said, gesturing what everyone had thought was a sun lounger thing in a body bag.

"Great! So we go two to a board?" Nick asked, counting on his fingers.

"Sure." They all nodded.

"But we haven't actually used the boards before." Abby cut them off.

"The sea could get pretty choppy." Archie said to Greg.

"Yeah. We can't leave them on boards if they don't understand them." he agreed.

"Okay then, Greg and Archie's ten minute boarding lesson." Archie called.

"Has anybody ever been surfing before?" Greg asked them.

"Once in college." Wendy said.

"A few times when I was a kid." Henry nodded.

"I tried a few years ago during summer vacation." Mandy sighed. "But I was really suckish."

"I think so. But I was pretty drunk." Nick admitted.

"Okay. The eight of you, take turns using the girls boards and just copy us." Archie said, getting on a board and paddling forward on it.

"No thank you." Hodges said, when Greg offered him one of the three pink surfboards.

"What?" Greg asked, not understanding.

"I'm not going surfing." Hodges insisted.

"It's not surfing, it's just how to control a board." Archie called from the sea.

"Which I can do myself." Hodges answered snippily.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Wendy asked him, taking the board from Greg.

"Yes. But I'm not having you teaching me some wierd sport." Hodges told Greg.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged.

"Okay, Nick, you used to do rowing right?" Greg asked him, remembering something he'd told him while they were investigating a floating D.B. at Lake Mead.

"A little." he nodded.

"Okay, you go first." Greg said, handing him a board.

"And Henry, you too."

"Cool."

"I'll go next." Wendy replied.

"Sure."

* * *

Half an hour later, Greg and Archie decided to review everyones progress.

"Nick defiantely." Greg said.

"Yeah. He's nearly better than us." Archie said.

"Speak for yourself!" Greg said, pretending to be hurt.

"Whatever." Archie rolled his eyes.

"Abby, Lexi and Kelly are pretty good." Greg said.

"Yes, but you need to know about the current and the waves and the ocean itself." Archie reminded him.

"Those airheads wouldn't be capable." Greg laughed.

"Saldy, you're right." Archie agreed.

"Henry then." Gerg said, pointing to him.

"Yeah. He's smart enough, and he's stronger than the girls too." Archie nodded.

"Just." Greg added. They both laughed.

"Then I suppose, since Hodges wouldn't learn it has to be one of the other two girls?" Archie said.

"Wendy." They said simultaneously

So Archie and Greg went off to tell Nick, Henry and Wendy that they would be on the other three boards.

"I'll go with Wendy!" Hodges said right away.

At first Wendy was happy he had singled her out, then she realised it was probably just because he din't want to have to go with another dude.

"Henry, is it cool if I go with you?" Mandy asked, ignoring the giggling from the other four girls.

"Sure." Henry nodded.

"I'll take Greg!" Abby yelled.

"No fair." Kelly replied.

"Come on, let's talk about this over here." Lexi suggested. So the three girls moved away to discuss who got to go on Greg's board.

"I told you girls, Greg is mine!" Kelly said.

"I'm sick of you pushing me around." Lexi replied.

"Yeah, we like him too!" Abby insisted.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kelly asked.

"It's only fair." Abby agreed.

"Alright." Lexi agreed.

"Rock, paper, scissors, paper!" they yelled.

"Again." Abby sighed, looking at their flat hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors, rock!"

"Once more."

"Rock, paper, scissors, paper!" Abby and Kelly said.

"Yes!" Lexi cheered, pretending to cut their paper with her scissors.

"Fine." Kelly sighed.

"Begs Nick." Abby said quickly.

"Fine, I'll take Archie." Kelly said.

"Good." Lexi grinned.

When they rejoined the others, Henry was instructing them on what to do next.

"Let's pack a few things each in a rucksack, and the passenger can carry it."

"Yeah, good idea." Greg agreed, and Henry tried to hide a blush.

"We'll have to leave the barbeque, the beach ball, the umbrellas, the towels and the radio here." Nick realised.

"Great. Ecklie's going to kill me when he notices the radio is missing." Archie sighed.

"Blame it on Tommy." Nick told him.

"Tommy?" Mandy asked.

"Dayshift A.V. guy." Greg informed her.

"Yeah. He's mean." Abby agreed.

"Right." Archie said.

"Maybe we should put all the phones in something so they don't get wet?" Hodges asked.

"One of these plastic bags from the food?" Mandy replied.

"Good idea." Wendy nodded.

"I'll take all the phones in that bag them." Hodges said, as everyone put their mobiles into the bag Wendy had given him.

"Great. But use my rucksack." Wendy told him.

"Why?" Hodges asked.

"It's expensive and I don't want to leave it here." she informed him.

"I don't want to leave mine either?" Hodges replied snarkily.

"I'll take yours Wendy." Henry said, taking Wendy's rucksack and putting in some suncream and sunglasses.

"Thank you Henry." Wendy smiled.

"No trouble." he replied.

"We can bring all the food, although I'm not sure what good most of it will be without a barbeque." Mandy said, putting some sausages into Wendy's rucksack.

"We'll bring it just in case we have to come back, we don't want it to attract rats and stuff." Hodges said, shivering. He hated rats.

"Alright." Greg nodded, packing up the last of their picnic.

It was getting late, but nobody felt like eating anything. They were too scared. And anyway, nobody wanted to get cramps.

"Okay, are we ready?" Nick asked.

"Sure." everybody else chorused.

A quick lesson about the ocean, the waves and the tide and they were ready to go. Five surfboards set out into the aqua water, just as the sun was setting. It looked like something out of a postcard.

**Reviews make me happy! So review!**


	5. Brave The Waves

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be kind of bitty. Each paragraph is a different pair. Thanks to greggo123 and Lil Badger 101 for your reviews.**

* * *

"Paddle faster, you're hardly moving at all." he complained.

"No Hodges, I can't." she sad, gritting her teeth.

"Look, you aren't even paddling anymore now!"

"Yes, because the waves are too big so if I paddle fast, they'll pull us out in that direction."

"Who cares if we go out in that direction a little? We'll still be directly in front of the island." he informed her.

"Yes, but I want to stay behind Greg."

"Why?"

"He knows the water best, it's better if we follow him."

"We are just as smart as Greg Sanders."

"Maybe, but he does surfing and scuba diving. He goes to the beach all the time, he knows the ocean better."

"It's not that confusing."

"You wouldn't know."

"Look, Nick and Abby aren't directly behind Greg or Archie."

"That's because Nick is also really good at surfing and paddling, and so is Abby."

"Not that good." Hodges argued.

"But you wouldn't even learn how to use this thing so we're at a disadvantage." she shot back.

"I can paddle fine."

"It's not just moving your arms Hodges, which you would know if you had listened."

"Greg and Archie are just over-playing their parts." he said snarkily.

"Why do you have to be so jealous all the time?"

"Me, jealous?"

"Yes Hodges."

"I don't get jealous."

"Sure. And besides, Nick is really strong and muscular so if their board does get out of hand, I bet he could swim back to shore and carry Abby to safety. He won't have any problems in the water. Because he's so strong."

"Shut up Simms." Hodges cut her off.

"Is there a problem?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Just keep paddling."

Wendy smiled. He was jealous. She could hear it in his voice. Jealous of Greg and Archie for being able to do something better than him. Wendy was sure that was why Hodges wouldn't even try, because he was afraid of not being good at it. He was also jealous of Nick, when Wendy talked about how "strong and muscular" he was. Which meant he either wanted to be strong and muscular or he liked Wendy. She hoped it was the latter. And she didn't know why.

* * *

"Watch out." Mandy called.

"For what?" Henry asked her, looking out.

"That rock." She told him, pointing towards the rock up ahead of them. Henry swerved to the left just in time, but both of their faces were sprayed with sea water crashing off the board.

"Ooops." Henry said, shaking his face to get the water off it.

"That was close." Mandy said, wiping her face.

"Yeah." Henry agrred.

"Like the Titanic." Mandy said.

"Except it's a small rock, not a giant iceberg." Henry added.

"True. But still." she said.

"Don't let go Mandy..." Henry said suddenly, in a not-very-good English accent.

"I'll never let go Henry..." Mandy replied in a slightly better English accent.

"You do a good impression of Rose." Henry told her.

"I love that movie." she sighed.

"Me too." Henry agreed.

"I cry every time I watch it." she admitted.

"Me too. I mean..." Henry said, trying to save himself, suddenly grateful she couldn't see his face as he blushed.

"It's okay. It's good that you can admit it." Mandy laughed.

"Hey, at least I don't make people serenade me in order to get their results."

"That was three years ago. And it worked pretty well, huh?"

"Pity there's no song called Henry I could get Sara to sing to me."

"Sara?" Mandy asked.

"Well, I'm hardly going to ask Nick." he laughed.

"You like Sara?" Mandy asked him.

"No. That's a strange question. You like Nick?" Henry asked her.

"No." Mandy said. Short and simple, but it left them both wondering.

"You know, there is that song Henry Martin." Mandy said a few minutes later.

"Never heard of it." Henry said.

"It's from the seventeenth century, a Scottish folk song." she informed him.

"I don't know much about Scottish folk songs." Henry told her.

"It's about a pirate, which is pretty appropraite seeing as we're in the ocean." Mandy smiled, although he couldn't see it.

"Sing it to me?" Henry asked.

"Alright."

And then, in a surprisingly good mixture of a Scottish and a porate accent, she began the song.

"_There were three brothers in merry Scotland,_

_In merry Scotland there were three,_

_And they did cast lots which of them should go,_

_should go, should go,_

_And turn robber all on the salt sea._

_The lot it fell first upon Henry Martin,_

_The youngest of all the three;_

_That he should turn robber all on the salt sea,_

_Salt sea, the salt sea._

_For to maintain his two brothers and he._

_He had not been sailing but a long winter's night_

_And a part of a short winter's day,_

_Before he espied a stout lofty ship,_

_lofty ship, lofty ship,_

_Come abibbing down on him straight way._

_Hullo! Hullo! cried Henry Martin,_

_What makes you sail so nigh?_

_I'm a rich merchant ship bound for fair London Town,_

_London Town, London Town_

_Would you please for to let me pass by?_

_Oh no! Oh no! cried Henry Martin,_

_This thing it never could be,_

_For I have turned robber all on the salt sea_

_Salt sea, salt sea._

_For to maintain my two brothers and me._

_Come lower your tops'l and brail up your mizz'n_

_And bring your ship under my lee,_

_Or I will give you a full cannon ball,_

_cannon ball, cannon ball,_

_And your dear bodies drown in the salt sea._

_Oh no! we won't lower our lofty topsail,_

_Nor bring our ship under your lee,_

_And you shan't take from us our rich merchant goods,_

_merchant goods, merchant goods_

_Nor point our bold guns to the sea._

_Then broadside and broadside and at it they went_

_For fully two hours or three,_

_Till Henry Martin gave to her the deathshot,_

_the deathshot, the deathshot,_

_And straight to the bottom went she._

_Bad news, bad news, to old England came,_

_Bad news to fair London Town,_

_There's been a rich vessel and she's cast away,_

_cast away, cast away,_

_And all of her merry men drown'd."_

_"_Nice song. So wait, Henry Martin drowns?" Henry asked her when she'd finally finished, and burst into laughter.

"I think so." She said.

"Poor Henry." He said in mock sadness.

"Not really the perfect song for serenading." she laughed.

"Not really." he laughed back.

"Watch out!" she yelled suddenly.

"Oh no..." Henry gasped, looking towards the giant wave coming towards them.

"Turn left, turn left!" She shouted.

"I can't turn left, we'll be overturned!" Henry shouted back, panicking.

"No wait, other left!" Mandy yelled.

"You mean right?" he asked

"Yes go right!" she screamed.

"Hold on tight..." Henry yelled.

She screamed just a little as he titlted the top of the surfboard upwards and they slammed straight into the wave, the board almost vertical. Then they continued upwards on the board, making a nosedive into the sky before landing in the water again with a splash.

"We did it." Mandy said, catching her breath.

"Phew." Henry said, paddling again.

"That was scary." Mandy said.

"We make a good team." Henry told her.

"Yeah we do." She agreed.

* * *

Nick paddled against the waves and attempted to make conversation with Abby.

"So, you're from dayshift?" he asked.

"Yeah. You're a CSI right?"

"Yeah."

"Like Greg."

"Except I wasn't a lab tech first." he briefly womdered if lab techs was okay, Greg had instructed him not to call them lab rats, but wasn't lab tech a bit derrogitary as well? He should probably call them what it said in the crime lab manual, wait what did it call them in the manual?

"Cool." she said.

"What do you do?"

"Ballistics."

"Guns?"

"Yep. You surprised?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"I always pictured you as more of a pepper spray kind of girl."

"Nope. I carry a 22 caliber in my purse."

"Wouldn't want to get in a fight with you."

"Damn right. But don't you carry a gun too?"

"Only on the job."

"You don't fear for your safety?"

"I just don't have a purse to put it in."

"So how would you defend yourself?"

"I'd probably punch a guy, then call Brass."

"The police captain?"

"Yeah. Speed dial seven."

"Just a question..." she begun.

"Ask."

"Who's speed dial one?"

"I can't remember..."

"Mom?"

"Maybe..."

"Knew it!" she laughed.

"How?"

"You know..."

"The Texas thing?"

"A little."

"Everybody thinks that just because I'm from Texas I'm all typical Texan."

"And you're not"?

"Nope."

"Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Six."

"Did you have any non-caucasian neighbours?"

"No."

"Did you have a dog growing up?"

"Yeah."

"What was his name?"

"Bud."

"Did you go to mass every Sunday?"

"Yes."

"Think of the nearest food place to your home."

"Sure."

"Did it serve salad?"

"No. Just steak."

"I figured."

"Alright then, I suppose I'm completely Texan."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah. Isn't it one of the unspoken rules of Texas that you open the door for any lady, no matter how old she is?"

"Kind of."

"That's good. I like gentlmen."

"Alright then ma'm."

"Ma'm is my mother."

"Hey, it's just Texas charm."

"Whatever."

"So, you suddenly seem a lot more intelligent than you were a few hours ago."

"Maybe you're just getting to know me better."

"I'm glad I am."

"Me too."

******I'll do Greg and Lexi and Archie and Kelly in the next chapter! **Reviews are a girls best friend! So review! 


	6. Not Just A Prize

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Okay, this chapter had Archie and Greg with Kelly and Lexi. I love you CSI001, Lil Badger 101 and Hobbsy3 for reviewing, this chapter is for you!**

He had been paddling for about an hour. Greg didn't really mind who he was paired up with, as long as it wasn't Hodges. He wasn't going to say that he didn't find Lexi attractive, because she ovbiously was. Not that she was much more attractive than Kelly and Abby. For three, unrelated girls, they looked surprisingly alike, and he often had trouble remembering which was which. He was pretty certain that the one sitting behind him, clinging on way tighter than was neccesary to his back was Lexi. But he was careful not to use her name, just in case.

"Who cuts your hair?" she asked.

"A hairdresser, last time I checked." he answered.

"You're so funny." she said, giggling.

"I try."

"Where are you from?"

"California."

"Cool. This girl in my class in elementary school, she knew somebody who was from California."

"Fascinating."

"You use such big words."

"Ok."

"Oh stop it." she laughed again.

"I wasn't aware I was doing anything." he answered.

"Turning on the charm. I'm not falling for it."

"Good, because then you'd land in the water, and the rucksack would get wet." she laughed at that too.

"You should be like, one of those funny guys."

"Accountants?"

"Comedians, silly!"

"I can't. I'm a crime scene investigator."

"Yeah. And you used to be a lab tech."

"I am aware."

"You know, I was a DNA tech too."

"I thought you were a fingerprint tech?" he asked.

"I am now. I applied for DNA first though."

"Why'd you switch?"

"That big machine confused me." Lexi giggled.

"The Thermal Cycler, that took me a while to get used to aswell." Greg sympathised.

"No. The white one." she told him.

"Em... the tissue analyser 3000?" Greg guessed.

"No. The other one."

"The printer?" he asked, half srcastically.

"Yeah. That." Lexi giggled again.

"Ah." Greg sighed. Airhead.

"Yeah." she added, sensing that the conversation was coming to a close.

"So what school did you go to?" she begun again.

"Stanford." Greg replied.

"OMG, me too!" she squealed.

"Stanford? As in Stanford university?" he was shocked.

"Yeah Phi Beta Kappa." Lexi admitted.

"Same." Greg said, in disbelief.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty six."

"I'm thirty two, so I would have been four years behind you." she told him, and Greg started to do the math inside his head.

"I only went for four years." he replied, realising that it was quite possible she was telling the truth.

"Me too." she told him.

"Did they not have printers in Stanford?" he asked her, wondering how a girl in the Phi Beta Kappa programme at one of the best universities in the world could be confused by something like a printer.

"Yes. Okay, I have a confession to make." she admitted.

"Confess."

"I pretended I couldn't work the printer because I wanted to go to fingerprinting because Tommy kept staring at me from across the hall and the print lab was further away from him."

"And Ecklie fell for it? He didn't try to fire you for not being able to work a printer?"

"You'd understand if you saw what I wore to work that day." Lexi replied.

"Ah. I think I understand right now." Greg grinned.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Maybe you could wear it again next week and get me a few extra vacation days?" he asked, amused that Ecklie could be decieved by a really hot ditz. He supposed it was kind of cute, the whole dumb blonde thing. For a few minutes.

"Maybe." she replied.

"Hey, you haven't said OMG in nearly ten minutes! A new world record?"

"I used to get bullied in elementary school because I din't say OMG."

"Serious?"

"Yeah. I used to have braces and thick-rimmed glasses."

"I can't picture it."

"I used to wear these knitted wool dresses, and I'd have my hair in plaits, and white ankle socks and a brown leather satchel thing."

"Woah. Also, are you a natural blonde?"

"Em...no..."

"Hey, me neither."

"Yeah, what is up with that? Wendy told us you spend eighty bucks a month on your hair?"

"Maybe."

"Are you sure you're even a guy?"

"Would you be riding with me if I wasn't?"

"Good point." she said. Lexi laughed with him for a while, head back, eyes closed, unable to stop.

"Em...Lexi?" Greg said a few seconds later, his tone suddenly serious.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to stop laughing.

"Stay very still. It's probably best if you don't open your eyes." Greg said calmly.

"Greg?"

"Just keep them closed." he insisted.

"Greg! What's happening?" Lexi said, worried all of a sudden. She kept her eyes tightly closed.

"Just a wasp."

"Then slow down!" Lexi yelled.

"No...I'm...I'm allergic." he lied.

"You're going to tip the board over!"

"It's okay."

"Greg! I'm opening my eyes now!"

"No..Lexi don't..." he began, but he was too late. She what was definately not a wasp and she screamed.

"SHARK!" Lexi yelled.

"It's okay, we can do it, we're faster than any shark." Greg said paddling as quickly as he could. A few minutes later, Lexi dared to look back.

"It's going really slowly." she noted.

"Maybe it's tired?"

"No. It's speed is the exact same, so it's not tiring at all, which is strange after a five minute chase."

"Yeah that is wierd."

"And it isn't trying to catch us, it's generally just following us."

"Throw some food out, try to divert it!"

"Slow down so I can get my backpack off my back."

"Okay, but hurry! Give it a piece of bread."

"Nothing. It just ignored it."

"That's wierd."

"Speed up again, it's getting closer."

"Okay."

"No, wait!" Lexi yelled. Greg looked back at her like she was delerious.

"Wait?" he asked.

"Let it catch up to us."

"Lexi, there's no way I'm..."

"He has no shadow."

"You mean it's just a fin?"

"Yeah."

"ARCHIE!" Greg yelled, and in the distance, the A.V. tech turned around and waved. Greg could hear him and Kelly laughing, even from far away. Greg stuck his middle finger in the air and yelled "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" but Archie just kept laughing. Greg found himself laughing too, picking up the strange robotic fin Archie must have made while he was supposed to be working. Lexi giggled.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"To freak us out!"

"We can't let him have the last laugh."

"Hell no."

* * *

"What did you do?" Kelly asked Archie.

"Made a swimming shark fin to follow them around." he said proudly.

"Is Greg afraid of sharks?" she asked.

"Who isn't?"

"So Greg is afraid of sharks?" she clarified.

"I suppose so."

"You work in the A.V. lab, yeah?" she began.

"Yeah."

"Did you ever work in DNA?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. Did anyone other than you ever work in A.V.?"

"I think there was this one guy before me Phil or something like that."

"Anybody else?"

"If you're asking about Greg, no he never worked in A.V."

"Oh."

"Anything else you want to know about Greg?" Archie eventually gave in. Great. He was rowing a hot girl to safety, like a knight rescuing a princess, and all she wanted to talk about was his best friend.

"Besides everything?" she asked.

"Fine. He was born in California, his mother was Norweigan. His Papa Olaf from Norway lived with them after his wife died. Greg went to Stanford university, Phi Beta Kappa. He moved to San Francisco and worked at a DNA research centre, then he went to live in New York for two years. He came back, went for a few jobs and got the one at the crime lab. He's worked there thirteen years now, since he was twenty two."

"Cool. So he's..." she counted on her fingers "thirty six now?"

"Yeah."

"So, what does he do for fun?"

"Em... palys video games, watches baseball, goes surfing, reads, mostly crime stuff and historical things, scuba diving, he loves music, and cartoons and stuff. That alright?"

"Cool. What type of cartoons? Like, that Japanese stuff?"

"Is spongebob square pants Japanese?"

"I don't think so."

"Then there's your answer."

"Another thing, hostorical books?"

"Yeah. Greg's big into history."

"As in, aincent history? Or like the war of Independence and Georgw Bush and stuff?

"I think you mean Georeg Washington?"

"Yeah. Him."

"Anyway, Greg likes more modern history, like the beginning of Vegas mainly."

"Cool. So that's the independence from Spain, the building on a dessert, and all the gangsters and mobseters who made the city what it is?" Kelly said, then immediantly regretted it. Guys don't like smart girls, Lily, the other blonde dayshift teach had told the three of them, before she'd gotten married to a billionaire and quit her job.

"Yes. Well done." Archie nodded, sounding a little surprised.

"Um...yeah..." she muttered.

"Is that enough of the Greg questions?"

"One more thing."

"Sure."

"What does he look for in a girl?"

"He likes girls who are hot, sweet, funny, smart... same thing as most guys."

"I dunno. Lots of guys like different things these days."

"I suppose. So many dudes just want trophy wives, really hot bimbos who can't even carry a conversation. Not Greg though."

"Yeah. Hey watch out for those huge rocks up ahead."

"We better paddle the opposite direction, current's really strong, we might get pulled in."

"Then what would happen?"

"I would loose control, the board would slam up against the rocks, we'd probably die."

"That wouldn't be good."

"Not really."

Then they heard screams.

"Oh my God!" Kelly exclaimed.

"That's Greg and Lexi. GUYS CAN YOU HEAR US?" Archie called.

"Paddle over!" she instructed him.

"I can't, we'd just die and then we're no help to them."

"We can't just leave them there!"

"Let's keep going and see if we can approach the rocks better from the front."

"Okay. Go fast."

"I will. Wait a minute is that..." Archies voice flatered off as the surfboard floated closer towards them, the two figures on it suddenly very still. There was blood all over them, dripping off the board and becoming one with the ocean.

"No! Are they dead?" Kelly asked.

"That's a lot of blood. Greg said something about how you can only loose so much before you die..." Archie stopped, trying to figure out how much there was.

"You think they're..."

"I don't know. Lets go and see."

As they paddled over toward them, Archie was really worried. What whould they do? They had no phones, how would they get these guys medical care? How would they get them to the island? Luckily, just as Kelly reached out to pull them closer, they sat up.

"BOO!" Greg and Lexi yelled.

"Guys! What the hell?" Archie asked.

"That's payback for the shark thing." Greg told him.

"So you just cover yourselves in blood and play dead?" Archie was still trying to get over the shock.

"Ketchup actually. It was Lexi's idea." Gerg said, helping her get the 'blood' out of her hair.

"You really had me going." Archie admitted.

"Told you it was a good plan." Lexi smiled, hitting Greg playfully on the arm.

"Hey, it was my idea to be dead, you just thought of using the ketchup we brought for the barbeque." he protested.

"Which was the best part." she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Not much further to go now. About half an hour I'd say." Archie told them.

"We better get moving then." Greg said.

"We'll go first so we don't bump into each other. Give us sixty seconds then go." Archie asked.

"Alright. See you later!" Greg yelled as they paddled off.

"Bye!" Archie called back.

Kelly sighed. Lexi had won him over. Kelly would have won him over instead if she hadn't lost rock, paper scissors. She could have won him ove years ago if she'd thought to talk to Archie before. But now it was too late.

"I have to admit, that was a very good plan." Archie said.

"They make such a great team." Kelly replied sarcastically.

Archie turned around and looked at Kelly. Really looked at her. And he realised something. Greg really meant something to her. He wasn't just some prize to be won. She didn't just love his hair, or want to beat her friends, or simply want to prove she could getr him. She actually liked him. And even if it meant he didn't get to have a girlfriend for spring break, Archie decided to help her.

"Greg likes girls who can talk about science with him, who can engage in some sort of witty inuendo. He likes girls who make jokes and laugh at his, but without being clingy or obsessive. He loves it when people feel his hair and he has a thing for girls who bite their lip. Don't ask me why."

"Why?" she asked.

"He just likes it, he's wierd ok..."

"No, why are you helping me?"

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah."

"The you should go for him. But you should be yourself. Not who you think guys want. Greg likes girls who are themselves. That's probably his favourite thing."

"Thanks Archie."

"No trouble."

"You know, any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Hey, I'm married to my laptop."

"You'll fund someone. The right girl is out there, you just have to wait for her."

"You know that might be the smartest thing you've said all day."

**Tell me what you think guys!**


	7. Down Like An Egg

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Sorry I haven't been writing this so much. I've been doing my Junior cert exams in school. I understand if you're feeling very neglected, but I promise, next thursday I will start updating regularly again.**

* * *

Nick and Abby were in the lead. As the land ahead loomed closer, a terrible storm began and fog surrounded everything, until they could hardly see each other anymore.

"This is creepy." she whispered.

"Yeah I know."

"Do you think we're still going the right way?"

"Who knows. The tides change and all that so we could be drifting completely off course."

"That wouldn't be good."

"True." Nick said sarcastically.

"So, wise guy what are we going to do?"

"Just stay here?"

"If we just stay here, we'll continue to float and probably drift even further away from the mainland."

"Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am."

"I suppose we have to keep moving."

"We could go backwards?"

"Yeah, wait for the rest of them. At least if we're all together it won't matter how lost we get."

"Yeah. Pity Hodges has all the cells phones."

"So we could call the others?"

"Yeah."

"There's something wrong with my cell phone." Abby told him.

"What?" Nick asked.

"It doesn't have your number in it."

Nick turned around to look at Abby. She smiled flirtatiously back.

"That's a good one. The best I got is Did you come from Tenessee? Because you're the only ten I see."

"That has been around since my grandpa's time."

"Hey, it works sometimes."

"Sure. I got way better than that."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. You'll see."

Then the pair turned around and paddled backwards until they ran into Greg and Lexi who were racing Archie and Kelly.

* * *

"You're going down!" Greg yelled.

"Yeah, like the Titanic!" Lexi added.

"No way guys, you are going down!" Archie yelled back.

"Like an egg!" Kelly shouted.

"An egg?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, if you drop it it goes down?" she explained.

"O...kay..." Greg said, giving Lexi a confused look.

"Hey guys!" Nick called.

"Damn, Stokes beat us!" Archie cried to Greg.

"You're going the worng way man!" Greg told Nick.

"Very funny. It's too foggy to see up ahead so we said we'd wait and catch up with you guys." Abby explained.

"Alright then. Wendy and Henry are just a bit behind." Archie told them, gesturing the two board behind them.

"Hurry up guys!" Greg called.

* * *

"See, now we're being told to hurry up." Hodges moaned.

"And this is my fault how?" Wendy asked curtly.

"You were the one who wanted to stay behind." He expalined, as if talking to a child.

"Like I said, this isn't a competition." Wendy replied, gritting her teeth with the effort of not killing or kissing him. Frankly, she wasn't sure which one would be worse.

"Why are you slowing down?" he whined.

"I'm waiting for Mandy and Henry to catch up." Wendy explained.

"Of course you are." Hodges sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, angrily.

"You know what it means." He shot back. They were interupted by Henry and Mandy catching up to them.

"Thanks for waiting guys." Mandy smiled.

"No trouble. Right Hodges?" Wendy answered.

"Whatever." He said snobbishly. Then they went back to arguing as the they moved forwards alongside Mandy and Henry to the other six.

"Hey, I got another one! " Henry told Mandy.

_Mandy used to be that girl_

_The one that never said a word_

_But she only sang_

_S Club 7 in all those boy bands_

_Now it's been a few years_

_It looks like things have changed_

_Now she's mine and I want to say_

_Mandy always laughs when I act stupid_

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance_

_With her it's never wasted time_

_Mandy always knows exactly what I'm_

_Thinking and she's always on my mind_

_And I'm never gonna let her go_

_'Cause Mandy always knows._

_Never gonna let her go_

_'Cause Mandy always knows"  
_

"That is so sweet. By who?" Mandy asked.

"Em... the Jonas Brothers..." Henry admitted.

"Since when do you listen to the Jonas Brothers?" she laughed.

"Since Camp Rock..." Hnery told her, clearly embarassed. But there was no need to be.

"Oh my God I LOVED that movie! When Joe realises that she was the girl all along and they start singing together..." Mandy sighed.

"I know!" Henry interupted her.

They paddled forwards for another while, discussing their favourite parts in the film and how the name Nate did not suit Nick Jonas' charecter, until Wendy and Hodges paused their disagreement for long enough to listen to them.

"What you talking about?" Wendy asked them a few minutes later.

"Camp Rock." They answered simultaneously.

"Okay. Why don't you two ladies hurry up so we can get to the mainland?" Hodges asked.

* * *

They finally caught up to the other three. They set off together, through the fog. When they finally were able to put their feet down they did so, and ran into the dense mist, dragging their boards behind them. Eventually there was no more water around their ankles and they were standing on more soft but wet sand.

"We made it!" Henry cried.

"And I am going to die of exhaustion." Greg groaned.

"This beach goes on for ever." Archie moaned after walking for two minutes.

"The tide was probably out." Nick sighed.

"Great, how much longer?" Lexi asked.

"Who knows." Nick replied.

"Wait, where's Greg?" Kelly asked all of a sudden. Everybody looked around which wasn't much good since they could only see two feet ahead.

"Greg?" Wendy called.

"GREG?" Archie yelled.

"Greg Sanders where are you man?" Nick asked.

"He's here!" Lexi yelled.

"Is he okay?" Wendy asked.

They realised what had happened as soon as they followed the sound of Lexi's voice through the fog to where Greg lay, on the sand, fast asleep. After laughing at him for a bit, and several unsucessful attempts to wake him up, the others eventually lay down too.

"Since I don't want to carry him all that far, we might as well just camp out here for the night." Archie suggested.

"Yeah, hopefully in the morning the fog will be gone and we can go back inland, try to get cellphone signal." Nick agreed.

A few people murmured their agreements. Most of them had already fallen asleep.

**Review if you want more!**


	8. Raspberries, Strawberries and Vanilla

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Thanks to C.H.W.13, Trulzxoxo, greggo123 and Lil Badger 101 for your reviews! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story, so I'm going to try and bring you the next chapter super-quick. **

**Sorry, there's not much Greg/Lexi/Kelly/Archie in this chapter, but there's a lot more Nick/Abby and a little Wedges and Handy. Hope you like it!**

Archie was the first to wake up the next morning. His stomach grumbled and he was made aware that he hadn't eaten for twenty one hours, since breakfast time. Archie looked left and saw Greg, his eyes closed and his 'perfect' hair sticking up in funny directions. _So this is what he looks like before all the hair gel. _Archie thought. Stretching out his arm to slap Greg across the face, Archie chuckled when his sleeping friend woke up with a yelp.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked.

"Must have been the wind." Archie replied.

"Man, I'm starving. We need to get some food."

"Did somebody say food?" Nick asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and trying not to wake the girl who's blonde hair was splayed out across his chest. Unfortunately, she woke up anyway.

"Morning." she smiled sleepily.

"Morning." Nick replied.

"Wake up Henry." Greg said, tapping the toxicologist on his shoulder.

"Ughh." Henry moaned loudly, rolling over and bumping into Wendy, who woke up, and stretched her arms out, in turn waking up Mandy.

"Where am I?" Mandy asked drowsily.

"Same place you were last nigh..." Wendy began, but cut herself off with a huge yawn.

"Lexi, Kelly. Wake up!" Abby yelled to her two friends.

"Theres sand in my haaaiiir..." Kelly moaned.

"The sun's in my eyes..." Lexi whined.

"Hey look at Hodges." Greg grinned, and without sitting up, everyone moved to look at the last person still asleep.

"He looks like a little by again." Kelly cooed.

"A little boy with grey hair." Archie laughed.

Everybody laughed, and Hodges awoke to find everyone looking at him.

"Wha-what?" he asked sleepily, looking around.

"We were just watching you sleep." Wendy told him.

"You know, in Arizona, that's enough for a restraining order." he told her, rubbing his eyes.

"Well you can get one against all of us once we get back to our hotel." Lexi told him.

"Can't we eat first?" Nick asked.

"No way. We need to get back to the hotel first. My hair is like, ugh." Greg sighed.

"But I'm hungry..." Nick moaned.

"Let's get up anyway." Henry suggested.

And so, with a collection of moans and gorans, everybody stood up and began to dust themselves off.

"Wait a minute..." Mandy said, looking around.

"Where are all those buildings we saw?" Wendy finished.

"Is it just me or did they look really like those rocks?" Greg asked, pointing to several huge, grey rocks.

"Oh shit." Nick sighed.

* * *

Everybody decided to split up into pairs again and search the new land for any signs of life or civilisation. Nick and Abby took half the coastline, Wendy and Hodges took the other half. Greg and Lexi set off into the middle of the rainforest area, Mandy and Henry volunteered to search the sand dunes. That left Archie and Kelly to check the rest of the beach.

"Okay. Now I'm really hungry." Nick groaned, kicking sand out from under him.

"We should have taken the rucksack with the food." Abby agreed.

"We could eat the towels?" Nick suggested.

Nick searched the rucksack. Eventually he found some small yellow boxes, He tossed one of them to Abby. "Here." he said.

"What?" she asked,, catching the box.

"Good catch." he said.

"Thanks." she smiled. "You're not too bad yourself."

Nick laughed. "You're really good at those lines, you know."

"I know. Why'd you have raisins in the bag?"

"Hodges wanted to bring them. He loves raisins. And it's all we have in our rucksack."

"I don't even like raisins."

"What about dates?" he asked. They laughed for a while.

"Did you make that one up?" she asked him.

"Nope. Greg taught it to me. He also helped me steal some of Hodges' raisins."

"So wait, you don't like raisins?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"So we're still hungry."

"Yep. Let's sit down for a bit and search the bag again."

"Kay." They sat down on the sand and Nick tipped everything out of the rucksack. A few more boxes of raisins, three towels, a make-up bag and a bottle of sunblock fell out. Nothing else.

"No food whatsoever." Nick sighed.

"Damn." she said, stretching out her legs.

"You know, I think I'm so hungry I'm hallucinating." Nick said after a minute.

"Hallucinating?" Abby asked, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at him.

"Yeah. I can smel these like, raspberries and strawberries and vanilla..." he groaned.

"I think that's my lipgloss you're smelling." she told him.

"Oh damn. I was hoping we were gonna get food."

"You know" she said, licking her lips. "This lipgloss tastes pretty good."

"Really?" Nick asked, laughing lightly.

"Yeah. It does." she laughed back. Then she stopped and leaned in close to Nick.

"You must try some." she whispered.

That was all the invitation Nick needed. When Hodges and Wendy caught up with them after walking alomst the whole way around the coastline of the island, they found Nick and Abby engaged in a passionate lip-lock.

"Get a room." Hodges groaned loudly, causing them to break apart guiltily.

"Sorry." Nick said, not lloking very sorry though.

"Whatever." Hodges replied, as Wendy pulled him on, past Nick and Abby.

"Now I'm going to have to put on more lipgloss." Abby told him, pulling some out of the make-up bag in the rucksack. She then proceeded to apply it and then rub her lips together, very slowly, and not taking her eyes off Nick the whole time.

"Perfect." she finally smiled, smacking her lips together.

"Lovely lipgloos applying." he told her. "Wouldn't it be a shame if someone came and messed it all up?"

And then, he went and did just that.

* * *

"Well, at least someones having a good time." Hodges sighed, trudging through the sand.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Wendy asked him.

"Because we're in the middle of nowhere." Hodges explained. "And..."

"And what?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing." he muttered.

"Oh I get it." Wendy smiled.

"Get what?"

"You're grumpy because you were wrong."

"No..." Hodges protested.

"That's it! You were so sure this was the mainland, and you were wrong!" Wendy gloated.

"Whatever."

"Stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"Seriously, it's what stroppy teenagers are supposed to say."

"Maybe I'm a stroppy teenager."

"You got the stroppy part right."

"Whatever."

"There you go again!"

"Look, why don't we just sit down and wait for the others?"

"Good idea."

"Thank you." he replied. So they sat down on the beach. It wasn't long before Mandy and Henry arrived, singing loudly and out-of-tunely about summer nights.

"Hey guys!" Wendy yelled, desperate to break the awkward silence between her and Hodges.

"Hey Wendy!" they chorused.

"Hey, you know the way we've been talking about going to see Grease since forever?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Henry says he'll take us this summer!"

"For real?"

"Yeah. It's only like, my favourite musical ever."

"_Summer fling,_

_Don't mean a thing"_ Mandy sung.

"_But Oh, all those summer nights!" _Wendy joined in.

"_Oh well oh well oh well oh..." _Henry sung.

"Huh." Hodges said loudly.

"Sorry Hodges" Mandy said, stopping singing.

"You can come too if you like?" Henry offered.

"Come where?" he asked.

"Um... Grease?" he explained.

"I'd rather take my own eyes out and eat them."

"I'll take it that's a no." Henry said. Hodges scowled in reply.

"That's not the best song though..." Wendy said.

"You don't think so?" Mandy asked.

"No, she's right." Henry agreed.

"The best one is We Go Together." Wendy told them.

They nodded in agreement. Hodges rolled his eyes.

"_We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong_

_Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be_

_Waooo Yeah_

_We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do_

_Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one_

_Wa-wa-wa-one_

_When we go out a night (oh-h oh)_

_And stars are shining bright (oh-h, oh)_

_Up in the skies above_

_Or at the high school dance_

_Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve_

_Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong_

_Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop_

_Dip da dip da dip do wop da dooby do_

_Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap_

_Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do_

_Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong_

_Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop_

_Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do_

_Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap sho bop_

_Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do_

_A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom_

_We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom_

_Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together_

_Waooo Yeah!_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together" _

When Archie and Kelly rejoined the group, Hodges was still sitting down on the sand, his arms crossed and with a face like thunder. Henry, Mandy and Wendy however, were standing up and dancing almost in synch to a song which mainly consisted of lamma ramma lamma, chang chang changity chang and yippity boom sha boom.

"Having fun?" Archie asked them.

"Yeah." Wendy told him, stopping to catch her breath.

"Did you guys make that song up?" He asked them.

"No! That's from Grease!" Many told him.

"That oil you use on cars?" Archie asked, confused.

"No, the musical!" Kelly told him.

"Wait you've heard of this too?" Archie asked her.

"Everybody has!" Wendy explained.

"Not me." Archie shrugged.

"You are unbelievable." Henry sighed.

"Why is Archie unbelievable?" Nick asked, he and Abby catching up to them.

"It doesn't matter. What I want to know is, why is there pink stuff on your face?" Archie asked.

"There is?" Nick asked, pretending to look confused. "Must be from those flowers that fell on us, remember Abby?" Nick asked, rubbing at his cheek.

"Oh yeah. Those." she smiled, winking.

"Sure." Archie nodded.

"Where are Greg and Lexi?" Henry asked.

"Look, here they come!" Lexi yelled, pointing.

"Any luck?" Nick called.

"None. We are on a desserted island." Greg called back, speeding up to catch up to them.

"Great." Hodges sighed.

"Now what?" Mandy asked.

"First of all, we eat." Nick decided.

"Still hungry?" Abby asked innocently.

"Yes. Even after those raisins." Nick replied.

"You guys took my raisins?" Hodges moaned.

"Aatually it was me." Greg told Hodges. He turned to Nick. "Did it work?" he asked.

"Hell yeah." Nick nodded.

"Nice." Greg smiled.

"So what do we do with all the raw frozen meat in my rucksack?" Mandy asked.

"It's still frozen?" Lexi repeated.

"I think so. The backpack is ice cold anyway." Henry answered, shaking Wendy's purple bag.

"Did the ice cubes not all melt once we took them out of the freezer box?" Kelly asked her.

"Yes. But they're in a plastic bag." Mandy explained.

"Ah." Lexi nodded.

"Enough talking about meat, let's build a campfire and cook some!" Nick suggested.

"Yeah!" the rest chorused.

"So how do we make a fire?" Kelly asked.

"Who knows." Mandy shrugged.

"Flint." Wendy stated.

"No, we need sticks and stones." Nick corrected.

"_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me..." _Greg sung.

_"_I thought it was sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me?" Nick said..

"Do you even know who Rihanna is?" Greg asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Who cares about Rihanna! Sticks and stones won't do anything." Hodges told them.

"How are you palnning on starting a fire?" Greg asked.

"We need to find chemically based things here, get a reaction, causing a spark, lighting some firewood." Hodges explained.

"Oh yeah. That's sure to work." Wendy laughed.

"Why don't you guys do that thing where you shine light onto mirrors?" Lexi asked.

"What thing?" Greg was confused.

"You know, the mirror thing?" She asked, making Greg laugh and Kelly sigh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But maybe making a fire plough might work better?" He suggested.

"Fire plough?" Mandy repeated.

"Yes, didn't you guys ever go to Boy Scouts?" he asked.

"No." She laughed.

"Girl Scouts then?" he offered.

"Nope." Mandy told him.

"Why don't we all try our different ways?" Nick suggested.

"Okay then. First one to start a fire wins." Archie said. "I'm with Greg. This fire plough sounds interesting."

"Wins what?" Hodges asked.

"I dunno. I'll think of something when I win." Greg jeered.

"Sure." Wendy challenged, rolling her eyes.

So just as they had done before, everyone split up, ignoring the rumbling of their stomachs, and started looking for their fire-making tools.

**Review if you want more!**


	9. Sparks Will Fly

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I still don't own CSI. Boohoo.**

**Very bitty chaoter now, but whatever, because I gave you two chapters in a day, so that should make up for it. Thanks C.H.W.13 and Lil Badger 101, my lovely reviewers. Hope you like this!**

* * *

"So, if we get two or three mirrors or glasses, we hold them up so they reflect the light off each other, than shine one down onto the wood, it should get a spark." Hneyr explained to Mandy, demonstrating with a few leaves he pulled off a tree.

"That's the mirror thing I was talking about!" Lexi excalimed, overhearing them.

"You've done it before?" Henry asked.

"Nah, saw it in a movie." she laughed.

"Mind if we go on your team?" Mandy asked her.

"You guys can do it. I'm gonna go with Archie and Greg." she said, winking at Mandy.

"Okay then." Henry said.

"Good luck." Mandy replied, remembering their conversation in the pink Bentley.

"Thanks." Lexi smiled, before leaving to find Greg and Archie.

"You shouldn't be wishing her luck, she's the opposition." Henry said jokingly.

"I wasn't talking about the competition." she explained.

* * *

"Hey guys." Lexi smiled, walking over to where Archie and Greg were breaking branches of an old withered tree to use as firewood.

"Hey." Greg smiled.

"Mind if I go with you?" she asked.

"Sure." Archie said.

"Welcome to the winning team Miss Lexi." Greg said in a terrible British accent, dropping his tree branc to shake her hand.

"Thanks. So what is a fire plough?" She asked.

"Ah. You have much to learn. Come listen to the master." Greg said, his accent now morphing into what Lexi supposed was meant to be Italian.

"And Archie." Archie added.

"Fine. Come listen to the master and Archie." Greg sighed, his accents magically gone.

* * *

"Wendy?" Kelly asked, making the brunette look up from the pile of rocks she was searching through.

"Yeah?" Wendy asked, examining a rock against the sunlight.

"Is it okay if I go with you? Cos Lexi's gone with Greg and Archie and four's a crowd, and Abby's gone with Nick and..."

"Sure you can come with me." Wendy cut her off, patting the ground next to her.

"Thank you."

"We're looking for black rocks."

"Okay. Flint?"

"Yeah."

They serached in comfortable silence for a few minutes, tosing back stones into a pile beside them.

"So, how long have you and Greg known each other?" Kelly asked.

"Since I first came to the lab. He introduced me to the DNA lab."

"Cool. Was he nice?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like him?"

"Not that way."

"Oh."

"He's a great guy like, but he's more like a brother to me."

"Right. Don't girls know everything about their brothers?"

"You want me to tell you stuff about Greg?"

"Just how to get him to notice me."

"He likes girls who are funny."

"Yeah, Archie told me that. I tried telling a joke, but he didn't get it at all."

"What joke?"

"He was all "you're going down" and I said "like an egg." because you know when you drop them they break?"

"Alright, so funny isn't your thing."

"But I just said..." she began "Hey!" Wendy grinned at her and she laughed.

"Sorry." Wendy said, when they'd finally stopped laughing.

"How come everybody else gets to be so funny?"

"You don't have to tell jokes to get Greg to like you. Just be yourself."

"Myself?"

"Listen, Kelly, I've been watching you and your friends. It's obvious you aren't as airheaded as you pretended to be in the start. Abby and Lexi are saying smart things and making sarastic remarks just as much as we are. Even you, this is the first time we've had a proper conversation that didn't involve OMG SAME! or lots of giggling. Anyway, maybe lots of guys think it's cute when you play dumb and act like you can't stand on your own two feet without a man, but Greg? He doesn't. Greg wants a real irl, who will laugh with him and talk with him all night. If you just want him because you like his hair or think he's hot or just want to beat your other friends to him, than just back off. Because Greg falls for a girl pretty easily, and once he falls, he falls pretty far. Kelly, if you break his heart, if you screw with him I honestly will come after you. And I won't be alone. Because Greg has a lot of friends. If you really like Greg, that's what you gotta do. You gotta be his friends first. And if there's a smart, non-giggly, non-dumb-blonde somewhere inside you, I hope she can hear you. Because she's the one who's going to get Greg."

"I'm not going to screw with him." she said quietly.

They worked silently for another few minues.

"This looks like flint." Kelly siad, offering a black rock to Wendy.

"Yeah it does." she nodded.

* * *

"Does it really matter how round the stone is?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Same way it matters what size the stick is." Nick insisted, holding two sticks up against each other to compare them.

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes.

"Nick?" she asked a minute later.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever work in the lab?"

"No. I was a cop first."

"No offence, but why did you come on this trip in the first place?" she asked.

"Greg." he said, by way of explanation.

"Right."

"He isn't a lab tech either you know."

"Yes but he's the official lab rat anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"The club." she said.

"Club?" Nick asked, confused.

"Oh shit. I've totally just broken the club rules." Abby said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What club?" Nick asked her again.

"The lab-rats-only club that Greg created." she explained

"Greg made a club? When?"

"About six years ago."

"Who's in the club?"

"Me, Lexi and Kelly, then Archie, Henry, Bobby, Wendy, Mandy and almost Hodges."

"Almost?"

"Well, he says he won't join but he always goes on the trips with us and stuff."

"You guys go on trips?"

"Yeah. Disneyland and camping and treasure hunts in the dessert and cooking competitions where we have to run through the town trying to find avacadoes. And trips to the ranch and the zoo and the cinema and the bowling alley and sleepovers in the lab, without getting caught by Ecklie."

"So how come the rest of the dayshift techs aren't in the little club? Is it really exclusive?" What he really wanted to ask is, why hadn't he been invited.

"It was just going to be nightshift techs. But the very first meeting, we bumped into them in the break room, and they invited us to join." Abby explained.

"You guys have meetings?"

"Yeah. During shift change."

"What do you do during the meetings?"

"Well normally we jsut talk. It's good to be able to talk to people like yourself and we hardly get any time during shift because we have to stay in our respective labs. And we used to throw darts at pictures of you guys. Since Greg became a CSI, though, we mainly just throw darts at Ecklie."

"Greg used to throw darts at pictures of me? And Sara and Grissom and Catherine?"

"Yeah. I think he was mad because you didn't respect him enough or something."

"Respect him? When did I ever not respect him?"

"Nick, don't take this the wrong way, but I have yet to meet a CSI, besides Greg, who respects the lab techs."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and the CSI's go out for breakfast all the time right?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever invite Greg before he became a CSI?"

"No."

"And this trip, you've been jealous of Greg right?"

"No."

"Nick, I can see right through you."

"Okay, a little."

"And now you found out about the club you're a little annoyed because you consider him your best friend yet he never told you about this or invited you to one of these trips."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Well, Greg didn't stop hanging out with his lab friends once he became a CSI. I bet you never talk to the cops you sed to work with anymore. But Greg, he wasn't going to ditch us. But why would he invite the CSI's when they never invited us anywhere?"

"Yeah, I see your point."

"Yeah. That's why some people were a little annoyed when he invited you."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"It''s alright. Just don't tell Greg I tol you about the club or else I'm dead."

"Deal."

"Hey guys! You got a spark yet?" Greg yelled to them, interupting their conversation.

"Not yet." Nick yelled back.

"Who says we don't have a spark?" Abby asked him, raising her eyebrows.

* * *

"Okay, so we just make a groove in this tree bark with a sharp rock." Greg explained.

"Here." Archie said handing him a rock.

"Thanks." Greg said.

"Okay, make it really long and deep like this." he continued.

"Now what?" Lexi asked.

"We just drag a twig down the centre really fast over the pile of fire wood." Greg said, handing the whole appartatus to Lexi.

"Okay." she said, dragging the twig across the groove, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration.

"Nothing happened." she said.

"Keep trying." Greg told her.

"I'll keep trying." she said, looking into his eyes, and suddenly they weren't talking about the fire anymore.

"Good. If you keep trying, eventually it works." he replied, and he wasn't talking about the fire either.

Archie dragged Greg behind a few trees.

"Hey Greg, do you like Lexi now or what?" he whispered.

"Just a little, now that she's not all dumb and stuff. I mean it's spring break like. You should go for it with Kelly." Greg whispered back, going back over to Lexi and putting his hand on hers, shwoing her how to drag the twig across.

"Sure." Archie said, to nobody in particular.

"Guys, the twig just broke." Lexi said sadly.

"We need a stronger twig." Greg told her, picking up another one.

* * *

"Any luck Hodges?" Wendy asked him smugly.

"There's no suitable natural chemicals here." Hodges admitted.

"Of course not." She smiled.

"Whatever." Hodges sighed.

"There you go again. Whatever. Look, let's make a deal. You can jpin our team if we can use your fire wood." Wendy offered.

"Fine." Hodges agreed.

"Now, let's see if any of these stones are actually flint." Kelly said, picking up two and rubbing them together.

* * *

"Hold the mirror up higher?" Mandy suggested.

"Mandy, this is as high as it gets." Henry told her.

"Okay then, move my glasses to the left maybe." Mandy offered.

"Okay. Tilt the other mirror down a bit." Henry insturcted, moving the glasses.

"This isn't working." Mandy groaned.

"_I fell into a burning ring of fire." _Henry sung, trying to motivate the fire.

_"I went down, down, down and the flames, they went higher."_ Mandy joined in.

_"And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire."_

_"Except it doesn't exist."_ Mandy added, looking at their unsuccesfull fire.

_"Yeah!" _Henry finished, doing jazz hands.

* * *

Unfortunately, Mandy and Henry didn't understand the angles of the sun well enough to pull off 'the mirror thing.' And sadly, Wendy and Kelly and Hedges realised that none of the rocks they had collected were flint after all. Unfotunately (well, it depends what way you look at it) Nick and Abby spent more time making out than trying to start a fire. But luckily, Greg had always been one of the best boy scouts. So they managed to use his 'fire plough' to get a spark, which set fire to the all cheered in victory, and Greg hi-fived Archie and threw his arms around Lexi. Archie noticed they hung on for just a second longer than was socially normal. And he sighed for Kelly.

That afternoon, they cooked the raw and frozen burgers, hot dogs, pork chops, chicken kebabs and sausages they had brought. They also ate some of the rice, by boiling water in half a coconut over the fire (they had to leave the pots and pans behind) and then boiling the rice in it.

"I feel like somebody of 'I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here', all surviving by myself." Greg told them, as they were eating.

"All by yourself, except for the other nine people with you." Nick added.

"Hey, if it weren't for me, we wouldn't even have a fire." Greg said cockily.

"Whatever you say Greggo..." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I still haven't decided what I want for my prize yet." Greg taunted.

"Hey, don't forget the other two team members!" Archie interupted.

"Oh yeah, them." Greg said, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Hey." Lexi said, hitting him playfully on the shoulder, making Wendy, Archie and of course, Kelly sigh.

They laughed for a while after eating their food, then decided it was best to start paddling back before it got dark. But as they wandered around the coastline a few times, they became wooried. Eventually Wendy spoke, voicing aloud all of their fears.

"Guys... where are the surfboards?"

**If you like it, let me know!**


	10. Dare Game

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Thanks to C.H.W.13 and Lil Badger 101, my loyal reviewers. Hope you like this next chapter! About five left after this!**

* * *

"When we got in last night, what did we do with the boards?" Abby asked.

"We dumped them almost as soon as we got in." Nick remembered.

"Yeah, we were gonna come back for them but they were heavy and we were tired."Wendy added.

"How long did we walk for?" Greg asked.

"About five minutes." Henry guessed.

"And even at the pace we were going, that's still pretty far, right?" Greg checked.

"Yeah." Hnery confirmed.

"But when we woke up this morning, the tide was only a few metres away from out feet." Greg realised.

"True." Wendy nodded.

"So the tide came in." Greg explained.

"And washed all our boards away." Archie finished.

"Great." Mandy said sarcastically.

"Looks like we're going to be here a little longer than planned." Greg sighed.

"We only have enough food for like, one more day." Kelly whispered.

"And we can't survive on coconuts and bananas from the island." Wendy said.

"Do you think we get phone signal here?" Lexi asked.

"No way." Hodges shook his head.

"Let's check."Greg said, getting out the phones.

"No signal."Mandy said.

"Same." Kelly groaned.

"Me neither." Nick said.

"I got nothing." Henry sighed.

"So we're screwed." Hodges stated.

"Somebody will notice we're missing, come find us." Lexi tried to be cheerful.

"We're supposed to go on holiday for a week anyway. They won't miss us for ages." Nick realised.

"And even when they do, they don't know where we are." Wendy added.

"I think I mentioned to Sara we were going to L.A. but she still won't know exactly where." Greg told them.

"Only Bobby knows." Archie remembered.

"And he won't be back in Vegas for another month so he won't even know we're missing." Mandy said, getting very frustrated.

"Besides, how will they track us to this beach?" Abby asked.

"And what would lead them to think we paddled over to the island?" Henry added.

"We should have left a message, sign or something." Mandy said.

"But we didn't." Hodges reminded her.

"So we're stranded." Greg muttered.

"And now it's raining." Wendy said, pointing up at the big drops of water beginning to fall from the sky.

"We need to build a shelter." Greg decided.

An hour later, the ten friends sat huddled up under a lean-to that they had made. Greg was using his fire plough to set fire to the pile of wood they had set up, as they'd decided it was best to keep a fire going at all times.

Then they heard something. A plane. They all jumped up and began to wave their arms, but whoever was in the plan obviously didn't see them, and it passed by.

"Dammit!" Mandy cursed.

"In scouts, we were always told that we should keep a bucket of wet leaves by the fire at all times, so if we heard a plane we could throw them on the fire, sending up smoke. It would be like a signal." Greg explained.

"Let's go get some leaves then." Archie suggested.

They got a pile of leaves and washed them in the ocean, before carrying them back to the shelter and storing them in a coconut shell.

"I feel like such a survivor. You know, we're just here, fending for ourselves in the wilderness and stuff." Lexi laughed.

"You got a song for that Henry? I feel like we need something uplifting." Mandy asked.

"I will Survive?" Henry suggested.

"Nah, that's about love and stuff." Mandy dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Eye of the Tiger then?" Henry offered.

"Yeah, good idea." Mandy smiled.

"I love that song." Greg smiled.

"Me too!" Kelly squealed, becoming silent at a look from Wendy.

"My dad used to sing this every thanksgiving. It was his party piece." Nick remembered.

"Start us off Henry!" Wendy asked him. "I feel like a sing-along."

"_Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds, still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger"_

By the end of the song, nine of them were singing loudly and out of tune, complete with dance moves.

_"_Would you guys stop singning?" Hodges moaned.

"Come on Hodges, you love it really!" Mandy laughed.

"Seriously shut up." he whined.

"Come on Hodges, sing with your friends." Nick said.

"Are you guys drunk or something?" Hodges asked sarcastically.

"Friendship is so important Hodges!" Greg yelled.

"Seriously, I'm getting a headache." He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Come give Archie a hug." Archie asked, stretching out his arms.

"Leave me alone." Hodges moaned, swatting him away.

"_So no one told you life was going to be this way." _Greg began to sing, in the style of a female soprano opera singer.

_"Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA." _Archie joined in, in a robot voice.

_"It's like you're always stuck in second gear, _

_Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year." _Wendy and Mandy sung in terrible Indian and Australian accents.

_"But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. _

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. _

_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too." _Nick, Henry, Abby, Lexi and Kelly joined in, each of them sinign in different (but equally terrible) accents.

"You know what?" Hodges said suddenly, standing up.

"What?" they all asked, stopping their performance of the 'Friends' theme tune.

"You guys can just kiss my ass." Hodges shot back, turning and storming off.

"No thanks Hodges, I don't play for that team!" Archei called after him. Greg hi-fived him and everybody else dissoleved into fits of laughter. Everybody except Hodges.

An hour later, he still hadn't come back.

"Do you think we really offended him?" Greg wondered.

"Maybe." Archie nooded.

"It wasn't your fault, he was acting like a prat." Wendy told them.

"As usual." Henry added.

"I'll go talk to him." Wendy volunteered, getting up.

"Tell him we're sorry!" Archie yelled after her.

"Sure." She called back.

* * *

"Hodges?"

"Leave me alone." Hodges told her, as she sat down next to him on the beach.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Besides the usual you mean?"

"Hodges, what..."

"Why does everybody have to call me that?"

"What?"

"Hodges. They don't call you Simms, do they?"

"Is this all about your name?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're guilty about something, aren't you?"

"No..."

"Hodges..."

"Fine. You know the way I didn't really want to come on this trip?"

"Yes."

"Well, I really didn't want to go to the beach. So I reprogrammed the GPS's and bought a new map, circled this place and replaced it with the one Venice Beach had been circled on."

"Hodges? Did you do all this other stuff too?"

"I knew this was a deserted beach. I left my old walkman in the car playting that Hotel California song. I just wanted to freak them out so they wouldn't want to go to the beach."

"And then you hid the cars?"

"That part was nothing to do with me. We either lost them or they were stolen."

"Did you push the boards out to sea?"

"No. That really was the tide. I didn't want to get stuck on this crappy island."

"Then why did you say that thing about this being the mainland?"

"I thought it was. I didn't look really closely at the map, so I thought we might have gone over a bridge. Everybody thought Venice beach was the place circled on the map, and we obviously weren't there, so they all thought we couldn't find where we were on the map. I couldn't exactly look at it and magically figure it out."

"So you thought it was the mainland?"

"Yes. I wanted to go back to the hotel just as much as you guys. I didn't mean to get us stuck here."

"You didn't get us stuck here Hodges. The cars, the boards, they got us stuck here."

"I still feel like it's my fault."

"Well don't. Why do you hate the beach so much anyway?"

"I don't have the right look for the beach."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm more of a conservative guy. You know, long sleeved shirts and stuff. Not to mention my prematurely grey hair, and completely un-tanned skin. Not really a good type of person to wear swim trunks and nothing else."

"So you were embarassed?"

"I suppose."

"Listen, Hodges, not all girls want the same type of guy. Lot's of girls want something different. Sometimes they can almost shock themselves with who they find they like."

"What do I do now?"

"I'm not going to tell."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As long as you promise to stop being so miserable and just enjoy this holiday."

"Hard to enjoy it when your stranded on a dessert island."

"Come on Hodges."

"Fine."

"Good. Now come on."

"Alright."

"And Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

They decided to enjoy another day on the beach. Eveybody went swimming and had a water fight in the ocean. Nick and Abby spent half of it making out. Hodges got Greg and Archie back by throwing seaweed at them, and Lexi got Greg's hair wet by splashing him, so he had to punish him by lifting her up, turning her upside down and dunking her head in the water until she screamed for mercy. Mandy, Henry, Wendy and Hodges had a sandcastle competition, Wendy being the winner, and Archie, Greg and Nick had swimming races while Lexi, Kelly and Abby improved thei suntans. Everybody laughed a lot, and tried to forget that they were stranded on an island. That night they had a campfire, and toasted some of the marshmallow they had brought. They made dinner too, and slept in their shelter. The next day they all borrowed some of the shampoo the girls kept in their make-up bags and washed their hair in the water, which led to Greg having an hour long conversation with Lexi about which shampoo is best for un-natural blondes, like themselves. This time they played truth or dare, although the dare bit was pretty hard seeing as they were on an island which had no rules.

"Truth or dare Lexi?" Greg asked.

"Dare." she smiled.

"Fine. I dare you to climb one of those trees over there."

"Greg..."

"Problem?"

"Yes. I'm going to get scratches all over my legs."

"Fine then. I dare you to..."

"To?"

"To..."

"You know you want to say it."

"Say what Miss Lexi?"

"You know."

"If I was to say it, what would your answer be?"

"Well, I'm not one to refuse a dare like that."

"Fine then. I dare you to kiss me."

"Fine."

Kelly held her breath as Greg leaned across to kiss Lexi. It lasted twenty three seconds. Kelly knew that, because she counted. After they pulled apart they laughed, and the game moved onto the next person. That night they ate the last of their food. They slept in their shelter again. Kelly woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Walking throught the rainforest, she heard voices.

"...couldn't stop thinking about you..."

"...really good kisser..."

"...wish we hadn't had to stop..."

"...everybody else..."

"...nobody here now..."

Then the voices were replaced with slurpy sounds and soft, contented sighs. Kelly stayed hidden in the shadows, unable to look away from Greg and Lexi.

"...make me crazy..."

"...crazy for you..."

"...better head back..."

At that, Kelly got up, she slowly made her way back to the shelter, and lay down, as if she'd never left. When Greg and Lexi returned a minute later, she pretended she was asleep, thinking nobody knew any better. Archie was watching her though, and he was watching Greg too. For some reason, he felt an urge to help Kelly. They were all going to die in a few days anyway, so what did he have to lose?


	11. Coconuts And Evil Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Sorry it's so short, it seemed like the right place to end it. I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can, and it's going to be much longer! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave their opinions about Greg/Lexi!**

"Greg?"

"Yeah Archie?"

"Can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

"Sure. This isn't one of those before-I-die confessions is it?"

"Not really. It's a question."

"Ask."

"What's going on with you and Lexi?"

"Nothing... I just kissed her for the game..."

"Then where were you last night?"

"What are you, my wife? Okay, there might be something going on."

"But do you like her?"

"Sure. What's not to like? Are you saying you don't think she's hot?"

"Oh yeah, she's definately hot."

And that was the truth, out of all three blondes, Lexi was probably the most attractive, although all three were very good-looking.

"And well, we're on spring break, so why not?"

"Do you think it will ever be anything more than a spring break fling?"

"I doubt it. I mean she doesn't make me like, catch my breath or anything."

"Right."

"Look, I'm not going to find someone like Mandy and Henry anytime soon."

"Mandy and Henry?"

"Yeah, have you missed all the singing and stuff? Anyway, I amn't going to connect with anyone like Nick and Abby. I'm not even going to find someone who I have the same chemistry with that Wendy and Hodges have."

"Wendy and Hodges?"

"Yeah, the whole 'eye sex' thing they got going on."

"Eye sex?"

"Come on Archie, I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

"I'm better with computers than with people."

"True. But anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I am not going to get some big relationship going with any of these people. So I just want to have a little fun."

Archie nodded. Greg was right, and if Archie had been in his position, he would have gone for Lexi too. He was tempted to tell Greg about Kelly, but he knew that she would kill him. So Archie just shrugged and walked back to the others, who were carving their names into palm trees.

"Leaving your last will and testament guys?" He asked.

"Pretty much." Nick replied.

"Hey, we might get out of here yet."

"I'm starving. And so far we are no closer to finding any way of communication, and it's raining again."

"True."

Just like that, the sky began to grumble as a roll of thunder echoed through the all ran to take shelter as heavy rainfall and big gusts of wind uprooted several small trees. The fire went out and the shelter they had so carefully built started falling apart. When the first flash of lightening came, they were all suddenly sure of one thing: They were never going to get back to Vegas.

* * *

"Mandy can I tell you something?" Henry said suddenly to the girl sitting beside him.

"Yes Henry?" she replied, hoping this was going where she thought it was going.

"Since it doesn't look like we're ever going to go see Grease, I suppose I better tell you now, I really like you." Henry admitted.

"Oh Henry I really like you too." Mandy replied, smiling.

"Phew." he said, clearly embarrassed. They sat for about another thirty seconds before Mandy decided not to wait for him any longer.

"Well, don't just sit there, kiss me already!" she yelled.

And he did. Everybody else smiled, and Greg mouthed 'I told you so' to Archie. As the wind howled even louder, Nick and Abby cuddled up closer together. And, unoticed to everybody but Greg, Hodges silently took Wendy's hand.

* * *

"We can't just sit here and wait to die." Archie said suddenly, standing up.

"Don't go out there man" Greg advised him. "It's kinda dangerous."

"What's wrong with dangerous?" Lexi asked, standing up too. "Come on Greg, live a little."

"No way. What are you planning on doing anyway?"

"Let's look for some more food." Archie suggested. "At least we won't die of starvation for a while."

"Good idea. Anybody else coming?" Lexi asked.

They all muttered their disagreements. So Archie and Lexi headed off into the forest.

Archie realised, as they searched for more trees with coconuts, that he hardly knew anything about Lexi at all. He wasn't about to bring up the subject of Greg, but even after talking to her for just a few minutes, he realised she didn't like him like Kelly did. Lexi liked Greg like he liked her. For fun. And Archie guessed a little bit of it was just to prove a point, Greg was a competition between her and her friends, and she wanted to win. Unfortuantely, she had won.

All of a sudden, Archie had an idea. He wished he'd thought of it before. Everybody wins. Including him.

"Got some!" Lexi called, pointing upwards. _Perfect. _Archie thought. They were too high up to reach.

"I'll give you a boost." Archie offered.

"Cool." she smiled, stepping on the hands he stretched out.

"You alright?" he asked, lifting her up.

"Yeah, a little higher?"

"Sure."

"Alright, almost there."

"Got them?" he asked, and she responded by tossing several coconuts onto the ground.

"Yep. One, two, three, four...higher?"

"That okay?"

"Five, six, seven, eight."

"Great."

"Okay, lower me down slowly..." she reminded him.

"Sure..." he said, this was where his plan came in. He moved his hand slightly, allowing her to slip through his fingers.

"Woah!" she yelled, falling down onto the floor, pushing Archie down with her and landing on top of him.

"I got you." he assured her.

"Thanks." she whispered.

Neither of them made any move to get up. She just lay on top of him, eye to eye, their noses touching.

"We better get back." Archie said eventually. Breaking the heavy tension that had settled over them.

"Uhm... yeah." she said, getting up and dusting hereself off.

As they walked back with the cocnuts, Archie smiled smugly to himself. _Part one accomplished._

"Yay coconuts!" Mandy yelled as they approached. They handed them out and everyone enjoyed the first theing they'd eaten in twenty four hours, even though they weren't very filling.

There was another flash of lightning, this one striking only a metre away to a bush right in front of them, turning it to ash.

"Guys?" Greg said slowly.

"Yes?" the few brave enough to speak replied.

"I'm gonna miss you all."

"Don't talk that way G..." Nick stuutered.

"It's come to that." Greg replied. And nobody could argue with him.

"We're going to die." Greg whispered.

His only answer was the thunder.


	12. Electricity

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**Hope you all like this chapter! I had to split it in two, so it's not the long one you were promised, sorry! I'll have the next one up tomorrow defiantely. Review please!**

* * *

All of a sudden, something struck Kelly.

And it wasn't lightening. It was an idea.

"The lightening..." she whispered to Wendy and Archie.

"What about it?" Wendy asked.

"It's a good thing." she said quietly.

"How?" Archie asked loudly, and she put a finger over her lips, ssshhing him.

"Electricity." she whispered.

"True, how is that going to help us though?" Wendy asked softly.

"Easy, the laptop in my rucksack is out of charge, but it still works. If I could combine the frequency of that with somebodies cell phone, I'll bet we could get a signal. I just need to power up the laptop!" Kelly explained.

"You could get us out of here?" Archie asked.

"Yeah! So, I'll tell you guys what to do, then you can pretend you just had an amazing idea and..." she began, but Archie cut her off.

"It's your idea Kelly." he told her.

"But..." Kelly began to protest.

"Smart is what guys like. Go for it." Wendy whispered, and all three of them knew who she meant by 'guys'.

The others looked on in surprise when she jumped up and began speaking technological languae, Archie had to translate, but even he didn't underrstand everthing she was saying.

Then she shocked them all even more, running out into the open, the rain plastering her hair to her face and her clothes sticking to her skin. Kelly stuck a huge tree branch into the ground, so it stood nearly two metres high. Then she put a metal can they'd stored food in at the very began to set up her laptop and connect the wire to the metal can. Then she waited, until lightening flashed again, attratced to the metal and heading down the wire to the laptop. It began to make strange fizzling noises, and Wendy yelled to warn her to be careful, but Kelly didn't take any notice.

"Can I have a cellphone that still has battery power?" She called back to them. Wendy took hers out of Hodges' rucksack and gave it to her. She winced in pain as Kelly snapped it open and started using her hairpins to wire it up to the underside of her laptop. As Wendy was heading back, another flash of lightening struck, this one exactly where Wendy had been standing a few seconds prior to that.

"WENDY!" Hodges yelled, getting up and flinging himself at her, knocking her out of the way just in time. The others all cheered as he helped her up, and they ran to take cover again. Henry and Mandy were singing "It's The Final Countdown", complete with air guitar solos.

_We're leaving together  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again?_

It's the final countdown  
The final countdown

Ohh  
We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea  
With so many light years to go and things to be found  
(To be found)  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
Ohh ho ohh

The final countdown, oh ho  
It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(The final countdown)

Ohh  
It's the final countdown  
We're leaving together  
The final countdown  
We'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
Ohh, it's the final countdown  
Ye

"Thank you Hodges." Wendy whispered.

"It was nothing." he muttered.

"You saved my life." she told him, and suddenly they looked up, into each others eyes. Then they became the fourth couple who'd had their first kiss on that holiday. And nobody even noticed, they were only watching Kelly.

"We can't leave her out there on her own." Greg said.

"If she wants to go out there, we got to let her. It's too dangerous for any of us." Lexi disagred.

"Don't put even more people at risk Greg." Abby advised.

"We can't leave her out there." Greg repeated.

"Kelly!" he yelled, running through the rain towards her.

"Greg, go back!" she told im, shouting to be heard over the thunder and lightening.

"No!"

"Be careful then!"

"I've come to help." he explained, once he caught up to her.

"We have to jolt the energy into both devices, and we will be able to make a call."

"How?"

"The next flash of lightening. That will send enough energy through the system."

"Right. I can sort of feel the energy already."

"The lightening will be drawn to the can because of..."

"The force of attraction."

"Exactly. Sometimes, the force is so strong, nothing can stand in its way."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Greg?"

"Kelly?"

"I really like you. And I'm sorry if I've been acting really dumb, and airheaded, but it's just because I was nervous... and now I've probably repelled you away or something and..."

"Did you miss what we just said? Sometimes, the force of attraction is so strong, nothing can repel it. Nothing can stand in its way."

And just as the lightening struck, he kissed her. Nick and Abby ran forward, and sure enough, they had phone signal. Nick called the emergency services and Hodges and Wendy gave them their appriximate location. Everybody was too excited to wonder how he knew where they were. As everybody hugged, hi-fived, danced and cheered, the helicopter was on it's way. They would be there in an hour, they'd promised.

Henry and Mandy started a version of "We Are The Champions" and everybody began to dance and sing along, not very well.

_"I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
(And we mean to go on and on and on and on)_

We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fightin' till the end  
We are the champions, We are the champions  
No time for losers 'cause we are the champions

Of the world

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that  
goes with it  
I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose

We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions

Of the world

We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions my friends."

Then suddenly everyone was kissing again. Lexi stared at the guy who was almost her boyfriend, and for some reason, she didn't feel upset, or sad, or betrayed. She looked over at Archie.

_Oh, what the hell. _She shrugged. _It is spring break after all. _So she ran into the arms of a surprised Archie and kissed him before he could protest. Which he didn't.

They packed up all their rucksacks and Kelly put the phone that had saved their lives back together and gave it to Wendy. The sun was setting by the time the helicopter arrived, and they all said goodbye to the island that had been the cause of so much fear for the last few days. But it had been more then that. It had been their home. So they waved goodbye. When the helicopter landed, they walked towards it. Greg realised they were all holding hands. And he also realised he had no intention of letting go.


	13. The Real Venice Beach

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI**

**This is the second last chapter, thank you C.H.W.13 and Lil Badger, my loyal reviewers for telling me what you thought of the last chapter! I hope you like this one too.**

"Is there a Nick Stokes here?" a man with a stong Missisipi accents yells through a megaphone.

"Yeah. Yeah that's me." Nick yells back, struggling to be heard over the loud swirring of the helicopter. It comes down then, very slowly, almost slicing the top off a palm tree at one point.

Finally, the propellors blowing a gust of san in their faces, the helicopter landed.

It was still raining, but the thunder and lightening had ceased, and they were all far too happy too care that their hair was plastered to their faces and their clothes were so wet that they were weighing them down. Everybody ran to the helicopter, and pulled themselves up. They helicopter had a stretcher inside, as well as an emergency medical kit. Luckily none of them needed anything like that. They were happy just to sit together, on the floor. It was only a half an hour long helicopter ride back to the beach.

"So" the man with the Missisipi accent asked them, "what happened to y'all?"

They found themselves telling the story, a story they would repeat over and over again when they got back to Vegas. A story they would recall fondly the next time they all got together. A story they would one day tell their grandchildren. It was a story of fear. It was a story of courage. It was a story of trouble and bravery and love and hope. But mainly, it was a story of friendship. And a story to be proud of.

They pressed their faces up against the glass as the land drew nearer. When they finally reached the beach they had been so anxious to get away from, and then so desperate to return to, they cheered. The helicopter, at Greg's request, circled the beach until they saw two cars. Then, once they were sure of where they were, they asked the helicopter to let them down on the beach.

"Are y'all sure you don't wanna go to a hospital?" the Missisipi guy, whose name they would all later regret not knowing, asked them.

They assured him that were alright. Stepping onto familiar ground for the first time since they arrived at that beach, everybody sighed in relief. They left the helicopter just as they had entered it, hand in hand.

Sitting on the sand, just inches away from the tide, were five backpacks, a portable barbeque, an ice box, a sun umbrella and a very wet radio. They took it all anyway. Following the helicopter as it guided them back to their cars, they waved goodbye to the person who they knew nothing about, but would play a big part in the tale recalled so many times. After packing everything in the cars, the friends looked out onto the beach. It was so long, stretching out for miles, a vast, endless stretch of sand. It was easy to see how they had gotten lost, when their cars were where they had been all along. Both cars a few scratches in the paintwork, and Greg's also had a slightly wet carpet from where the sun roof hadn't been fully shut. That and they were both completely covered in mud. Rain, wind, and nothing but clay and sand had caused that. But it didn't matter. Because they were safe. Looking at the map, they realised where they were was called Laguna Strand, and if they had kept walking for long enough, they would have reached Venice beach, as it was on the same coastline. None of them asked how they had ended up there in the first place, nor did they suspect anybody of deliberately tampering with the map and GPS. Everybody was just so glad that they weren't going to die out there after all.

Archie, Henry and Hodges sat in the back seat this time, and discusssed some Star Trek thing that Nick didn't understand. After attempting to explain it to him for about ten minutes, Greg finally gave up, and they started talking about the holiday instead.

"Remember when we used to always play the dessert island game?" Nick asked him.

"Oh yeah. With Catherine and Sara and Grissom." Greg remembered. It was a popular pastime over coffee in the break room or breakfast at the diner.

"Yeah. And Catherine would always bring flares and fireworks, so she could alert anybody who flew past that she was stranded. Sara always chose fishing stuff. So she could make sure she never ran out of food." Nick recalled.

"And Grissom used to want to bring bugs. Because everything else you can make yourself. You could design a fishing pole out of sticks and you can make a fire, make a shelter, send out signals by yourself." Greg added.

"Yeah. But bugs, he said, would only go where they were native. And he could at least use him time to do something useful, like studying bugs." Nick laughed.

"You used to say you'd bring loads of tinned food, in case you couldn't fish or gather coconuts and stuff." Greg reminded him, rolling his eyes at such a boring idea.

"And you used to say you'd bring hairgel, your blue hawaiin coffee and liquid latex." Nick remembered fondly.

"Just in case any hot girls washed up on the shore. And that was only after you guys forbid me to brin g a jet pack." Greg protested innocently.

"Well, that kinda takes away the whole point of the dessert island game. And you know Sara and her rules." Nick smiled.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe she actually had it in print that you could not bring any mode of transport on the dessert island." Greg agreed.

"That's Sara." Nick said, shrugging.

"Yeah." Greg smiled, swerving suddenly to avoid a lady with a chihuahua in her purse and shoes nearly as high as he legs.

"You know what I realised?" Nick said.

"What?" Greg asked.

"There's nothing I'd rather have with me on a desert island than you and the lab technicians." Nick told him.

"Lab rats." Greg corrected.

"I thought that was degrading or something?" Nick asked.

"I think you've earned the right to use that term." Greg smiled.

"Thanks Greggo." Nick said a minute later.

"For letting you say lab rats?" Greg asked, confused.

"No. For inviting me." Nick explained.

"Thanks for coming." Greg replied. He was silent for a minute, as if deep in thought. Then he finally opened his mouth. "Nick?"

"Yeah?" his friend asked.

"I have a confession to make..." Greg began.

"Is it that you used to throw darts at pictures of me?" Nick guessed. Greg looked worried for a second, until he realised Nick was laughing

"Abby..." Greg growled, realising who had given him away.

"It's alright. I don't really blame you anymore. We used to kind of take you for granted." Nick told him.

"Whatever. It's all in the past now." Greg sighed, braking quickly as a light went red.

"Yeah. Here's to the future." Nick grinned.

"Here, Here!" Greg responded loudly.

The three guys in the back momentarily paused their Star-Trek related argument.

"Here what?" Archie asked.

"The radio." Greg said quickly, turning it on. "We're trying to decide which station to play."

"Not that rock and roll one again." Hodges insisted.

"Yeah, I want CountryFM." Nick smiled.

"Not that either, that might just be worse." Archie complained.

"Put on 105 FM, they play Elvis every Thursday." Henry suggested.

"No way do I wanna listen to Elvis." Greg said, but for once, Henry didn't apologise for his tastes not being the same as Gregs. He just stuck his tongue out at him.

"The Church Music and Carol station is pretty good." Hodges offered, and it took them all a minute to realise he was joking. Eventually Archie won, as the only station they could all tolerate was the most popular radio station, playing some of the latest hits.

When they got back to the hotel, their ripped clothing, messy hair and the streaks of dirt on their faces attracted several suspicous stares from guests and staff alike,but they finally made it back to their rooms. Everybody showered and got cleaned up, although Greg had to borrow a hair straightener from Abby, because his hair did not react well to rainwater and he couldn't get it to sit just right.

Much later, when they had all changed and applied make-up (those of them who wore it) the ten friends met in the lobby. Then they headed out. There was still four days left of their holiday, sis hours left in the day, and a beach it had taken them almost there whole holiday to reach.

They ate in one of thos beachside cafes, sampling more of each others food than their own. They drunk cocktails, most of which were a delicous blend of alcohols and fruits they didn't even know existed, and played with the mini umbrellas the waitress put in them. Then they headed down to the real Venice Beach. Where there was one hell of a party.

They danced to "We Are Young" "Titanium" "What Makes You Beautiful" "Glad You Came" and "California Here We Come." They danced in the arms of their boyfriend or girlfriend, they danced with random strangers they'd never seen before. They danced, singing the lyrics as loudly as they could. Because that night, while they danced under the stars, the music was everything. The music was all that mattered. The music was their voice. The music was who they were.

_I bought a new pair of shoes_

_I got a new attitude, when I walk_

_'Cause I'm so over you_

_And it's all about tonight_

_I'm going out with the girls_

_Ready to show all the boys what I got_

_I'm letting go of the hurt_

_'Cause it's all about tonight_

_Yeah the night is alive_

_You can feel the heartbeat_

_Let's just go with the flow_

_We've been working all week_

_Tomorrow doesn't matter_

_When you're moving your feet_

_It's all about tonight_

_We'll be dancing and singing_

_And climbing up on the tables_

_We'll be rocking this party_

_So tell the DJ don't stop_

_Grab someone if you're single_

_Grab someone if you're not_

_It's all about tonight_

_And boy I'm not hanging on_

_'cause I threw all your drama away_

_Had something good but it's gone_

_Yeah it's all about tonight_

_They got the music so loud_

_So I won't I hear the phone if you call_

_And we're so over now_

_'cause it's all about tonight_

_Yeah the night is alive_

_You can feel the heartbeat_

_Let's just go with the flow_

_We've been working all week_

_Tomorrow doesn't matter_

_When you're moving your feet_

_It's all about tonight_

_We'll be dancing and singing_

_And climbing up on the tables_

_We'll be rocking this party_

_So tell the DJ don't stop_

_Grab someone if you're single_

_Grab someone if you're not_

_It's all about tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight..._

_Yeah the night is alive_

_You can feel the heartbeat_

_Let's just go with the flow_

_We've been working all week_

_Tomorrow doesn't matter_

_When you're moving your feet_

_It's all about tonight_

_We'll be dancing and singing_

_And climbing up on the tables_

_We'll be rocking this party_

_So tell the DJ don't stop_

_Grab someone if you're single_

_Grab someone if you're not_

_It's all about tonight_

Greg, Nick, Archie, Henry, Hodges, Wendy, Mandy, Abby, Lexi and Kelly danced until their feet hurt. They danced until their arms seemed to move on autopilot, until they couldn't even hear the words anymore. They just danced. With their boyfriend or girlfriend, with random strangers, with all the other Californian spring break partygoers.

They danced with each other. They danced with their friends.


	14. Blue Hawaiin Withdrawal Symptoms

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**This chapter is set after the holiday. Just a bit of a friendship bit with the other CSI's. One more to go after this! Review please!**

* * *

"So, wait, there was nobody on Venice Beach?" Catherine was confused.

"It wasn't Venice Beach. We don't know how we ended up there." Nick explained.

"Yeah, and then this freaky music started playing and nobody could find where it was coming from." Greg added.

"Are you guys making this up?" Sara asked.

"No, trust me, it's all true." Nick said, putting a hand on his heart.

"And then we got lost on the beach and we couldn't find our cars, and we had no cellphone signal..." Greg carried on.

"So we saw land up ahead, and we all got some crazy idea that that was California over there." Nick finished.

"Why would you think that?" Grissom asked, pushing his glasses down onto his nose.

"We thought we'd driven onto a bridge somewhere and were on an island." Greg admitted.

"So what, you just swum over there?" Catherine questioned them as if talking to a suspect.

"It was way too far for that. We had to go on surfboards, two to a board." Nick told them.

"But why would you go all the way to a place you didn't know?" Sara inquired.

"There was nothing but sand for miles. as far as we could see. It was like being in the desert, except there was the ocean. Either way, we thought we were never going to get out." Greg tried to explain.

"Just how far away was this island?" Catherine asked.

"It took us over two hours to paddle all the way over there." Nick told them.

"So then what?" Sara said.

"We get to the island and we literally all fall asleep right away we are so tired. And when we wake up the boards have floated away and..." Greg begun.

"We realise it's not the mainland, but a deserted island." Nick finished. Greg mimed smacking a drum set with his hands, saying ba-dum-BUM!

"And then we start to panic." Nick laughed.

"So how did that helicopter find you guys?" Sara wondered.

"Kelly built some wierd connector thingy using a laptop, a phone, hair slides, a stick, a metal can and some lightning. It was awesome." Greg remembered.

"And this 'thing' accomplished what?" Grissom inquired, looking interested.

"We got phone signal and we called for help." Nick explained.

"And that's why the helicopter thing came." Greg added.

"Woah. So other than that, how was the trip?" Catherine smiled.

"It was awesome." Nick replied.

"Yeah. We went to disneyland." Greg grinned.

"Don't tell Lindsey. She's been bugging me to take her there since she was old enough to talk." Catherine groaned.

"Well it was great." Nick assured her.

"Yeah it was. We went on that new rollercoaster thing, jealous Grissom?" Greg asked mockingly.

"Rollercoasters in Disneyland are no better than rollercoasters in Vegas, Greg. It's just the atmosphere that leads you to believe they are." Grissom enlightened him.

"Yeah. The happiest place on earth and all that." Greg agreed.

"Walt Disney himself said "Disneyland is a work of love. We didn't go into Disneyland just with the idea of making money."" Grissom quoted.

"And Greg sung "It's A Small World After All" the rest of the holiday." Nick put in, laughing.

"Hey, I was just trying to give you guys a bit of variety from all the musical compilations of Henry and Mandy." Greg said, asif deeply hurt.

"Henry and Mandy were singing?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. The whole time."

"Hey, everybody quiet a minute... Yep, they're still singing now. Soemthing else from West Side Story."

"What I really want to know is, what's up with Hodges?" Catherine asked quietly, looking around to check that he was nowhere near.

"I was talking to him today, he seems...different." Grissom agreed.

"What did you do to him Greg?" Sara asked.

"Me?" Greg asked, feigning innocence and shock.

"Yes. You've been talking about how he annoys you for ages. Did you finally try to teach him a lesson?" Sara asked.

"No way." Greg denied, shaking his head.

"That is not true. You dyed his hair green." Nick grinned at the memory. Saldy, he'd died it again, back to black. And now, there were no grey bits. He actually looked pretty good.

"Greg!" Sara gasped, hitting him on the arm.

"Thta was... unfortuante. I didn't know he took such long showers! It was just supposed to be kind of blond-ey. He left it in way too long." Greg protested.

"Still, dying somebodies hair isn't a very nice thing to do." Sara said disaprovingly.

"Whatever." Greg sighed.

"Now you even sound like him." Nick laughed.

"Hey, did you hear about Leonard?" Grissom asked them.

"Swing shift supervisor?" Nick checked.

"Yes, him." Grissom confirmed.

"Ugh. Him. And I used to think there could be nobody worse than Ecklie." Greg shuddered.

"His team finally got sick of his crap." Catherine told them.

"They killed him?" Greg whispered.

"You've been reading way too many murder mystery books." Nick sighed, rolling his eyes at Greg.

"Or else I've jest been working too hard." Greg insisited.

"It's your first day back. And I think your third coffee break." Nick replies, looking at his watch.

"Hey. I was having blue hawaiin withdrawal symptoms." Greg said, hugging his coffee cup to his chest.

"What, every ten minutes?" Nick asked.

"Carry on Catherine." Greg said, pulling a face at Nick.

"Anyway, they started pulling pranks, not turning up to work, loosing evidence." Catherine explained.

"That's going to get him in trouble with the Sherriff." Nick said, whistling out.

"So he fired his whole team, as well as a few lab techs." Sara added.

"Our techs?" Greg asked.

Swing shift didn't have any specific shift, they just worked whenever, so both sets of techs would process stuff for them.

"No, it was dayshift at the time. We're rehiring most of them, but not the team because technically, they messed up." Grissom explained.

"Yeah, that is a very immature way of dealing with their problems." Greg agreed, causing Nick, Sara and Catherine to laugh.

"Coming from you Greg?" Nick asked.

"Leave me alone." Greg pouted.

"It's just a funny thing to say." Sara smiled.

"Look, if you see a dead guy, and you're dead too, you still say he's dead don't you?" Greg reasoned.

"If you're dead, you don't say anything." Grissom reminded him.

"You know what I mean." Greg sighed.

"Did Leonard get fired too?" Nick asked.

"Eventually." Sara nodded.

"Good." Greg said.

"Yeah. A retired undersherriff, remember Buckley?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah" said Nick, at the same time as Greg said "No."

"Before your time Greggo." Catherine smiled.

"Yeah, since I'm so much younger than all of you guys." Greg smiled, running his fingers through his hair and pulling his 'supermodel' face.

"Yep, our little baby CSI." Sara said in a fake lisp.

"I'm a level three, just like you guys." Greg protested.

"Hey you said it." Catherine reminded him.

"What about Buckley?" Nick asked.

"He's coming in to take over swing for a month or two. We're going to have to do some serious juggling and rehiring around here." Grissom explained.

"They're also sending in guys from the Reno lab to help us out with our case load." Sara added.

"Cool." Greg nodded.

Then Grissoms pager beeped.

"Got a 419 in Fremont. Anybody want it?" he asked.

"Me and Nicky still have to finish up the arson case." Catherine said, getting up and putting her empty cup in the sink.

"I'll take it." Greg offered.

"Yeah, I'll come too." Sara said.

"Great. I'll be in autopsy with those remains we found in the foundations of that house." Grissom said, picking up his case file and getting up.

"Have fun." Catherine smiled.

"Don't I always?" Grissom asked.

"We better get going Cath." Nick said, getting up off his chair.

"Yeah. Brass is interviewing the guy now."

"See you guys later." Nick said, nodding at Greg and Sara.

"Let's get to Fremnot then." Sara smiled.

"Okay then." Greg said, as they both got up and deposited their coffee cups, Greg pausing to inhale the blue hawaiin aroma and promise it that he would be back. Sara rolled her eyes.

"I'll drive." she said, as they headed down to the car park.

"You always do." Greg sulked.

"True. But hey, what's this I hear about you owning a Ferrari?"

"A red Ferrari. Lola."

"Why am I not surprised that you named your car?"

"You're just jealous."

"Bring that to work, then I'll let you drive."

"Yeah, I don't think Grissom would approve of me turning up to a crime scene in a sports car."

"Probably not. But when does he ever approve of you Greg?"

"True."

"How are things going with you and Grissom by the way?"

"Really good."

"Great. Mind if I put on RocknRollFM?"

"Go ahead. Just not too loud."

"Thank you Sara. Nobody else would let me play it all week."

"If you had it that loud, that's not really surprising! Turn it down."

"Good?" heasked, turning the music down.

"Tolerable." she smiled.

And then they drove to Fremont.


	15. Going Back To Where It All Begun

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI**

**I had to bring Warrich back in here (Grr) because I was short of CSIs. So if I said he was dead in the first chapter sorry! He's just been 'on sabatical' for a while.**

**So, this is the end. Thank you so much to all my reviewers and readers, especially Lil Badger 101 and C.H.W.13, the loyal people who reviewed every chapter. It was great to get your feedback and hear what you think, this last chapter is dedicated to you!**

**This story was my most reviewed ever, 35 reviews! Thanks guys! Anyway, this chapter goes pretty fast, and there's a lot of MAJOR changes made. Also, I know I totally messed up the timeline and events leading up to people joining and leaving the CSI team let's just call it my own _interpretation?_ Be sure to check out the story I'm going to finish now, Need You Now!Anyways, enjoy this last chapter and tell me if you like the ending! If you really want it, I might consider a sequel... but I'm not making any promises...**

In the end, there was a lot of rejuggling.

A week after they got home from California, Archie got a phone call from Bobby. He'd met a girl at his brothers wedding. And he was in love. Bobby came back to Vegas for a week, to collect his stuff. You see, this girl lived in England. She lived far away from Bobby. And Bobby couldn't live without her.

They threw a goodbye party for Bobby, and a hello party for Lilly, that was her name. They looked really happy together. Happy enough for Bobby to move across the world to be with her. And they were happy for him. The whole team showed up to the party, which was at Greg's house, since he was the main go-between with lab rats and CSIs, the one persons house nobody would feel awkward going to. So they went. And shortly after that, Bobby Dawson left the lab, left Vegas, left the country. They still emailed. And texted and called. And for a while, everybody missed him terribly. Then life moved on. It always did.

Samuel Bennet became the new ballistics tech. Fresh from Boston, he was half Italian and chewwed gum constantly. He ate all the pizza the lab techs ordered and ketp saying "forgedda boud it!" Samuel had hair as black as ink and bright green eyes, that everybody suspected were contacts but in fact were not, he constantly patted people on the back and nearly dislocated their spines. Samuel laughed a lot. All the lab techs did.

Greg and Nick went to the diner with the CSI's. They sometimes went out for a drink aftre shift. But not on Fridays. Because every Friday was lab rat day. They played Twister in the morgue while Doctor Robbins was out. They played truth ot dare and rearranged Ecklies office when he was at a meeting. And they still went on 'outings' too. The National History Museum. A waterpark. Cookery school. A baseball game. Henry, Mandy and Wendy persuaded them all to come to Grease, Hodges didn't roll his eyes once.

And then, a few months later, Grissom left CSI. He was offered a job in Peru, where he would specialise in insect biology as well as dead people. And he had to take it. This time there was no goodbye party, because they all knew Grissom would hate it. And also, because they had no idea how to say goodbye to their leader, their hero, their friend and their boss. So they didn't. The whole two days it took from him telling the CSIs he was leaving to him packing up his stuff and walking out the door for the final time, nobody said goodbye. They said they would miss him. They said thank you for everything he'd done. They said good luck. But not goodbye. Because some words are just too hard to say.

Three weeks later Sara followed him. It was Greg who encouraged her to do it. Three weeks of sadness, three weeks of crying, three weeks of missing him. They had been certain their relationship would be able to survive the distnace. And it was. But they weren't. They weren't able to survive the distance. And as much as Sara loved her friends, her job, her home, she loved Grissom more. And so she hugged Greg. She huuged Nick. She hugged Catherine. And then she slipped away, quietly and calmly, as if she was disappearing into the night. It was four days later before Ecklie realised she was missing. He asked Catherine, the new night shift supervisor, where Sara Sidle was. And Catherine told him that Sara was gone to Peru. To find Grissom. Ecklie nearly hit the roof. He'd lost two CSI's in a months, and a whole shift a few months before that. That was when the shuffling started.

Firstly, Ecklie and his team took over swing shift. Grissom used to say how much Ecklie yearned to be in control, and having the flexibility to come in any time and take any case seemed to be the closest thing to it for him. That, and he liked being able to keep him team guessing. He liked it that they never knew when he was going to call and demand their presence immediantly. It was these things that Ecklie lived for. The retired undersherif and the Reno guys took dayshift, but they were gettin tired. And With lot's of gaping holes in the nightshift they needed to cover too, lots of people were being stretched too thin. So they started to snap.

Ray Langston joined the team. So did Riley Adams. Nobody like to call them Grissom and Sara's replacements, but they were. And then Catherine had to hire another new CSI, D.B. Russel. Because Buckley left. And there was only one person they could think of to be a supervisor. Nick Stokes. Nick moved to day shift, where he finally got his own office, and a title he'd been working towards since arriving. And he wanted Greg to be Assistant refused at first. She was not loosing more CSIs. But eventually she gave in, because D.B. Russel had been working longer than her, so he deserved an Assistant Supervisor job too. D.B. Russel was nocturnal. Day shift did not work for him. And Catherine realised that Greg deserved a promotion too. So she said goodbye to the last person from her shift. But Warrick came back two weeks later, on her request. He'd cut his hair short in India, and started growing a beard that Nick said made him look like a hippy. But he was still Warrick. And it made things easier for Nick and Greg, because they weren't leaving Catherine. So Catherine was the night shift supervisor. And she had Ray Langston, Riley Adams, D.B. Russel and Warrick Brown on her team. And that was alright with her.

They were still short of CSI's of course, the guys from Reno were getting pretty tired of filling in. And killers were getting further away while the few lab techs tried to cover for each other and get things processed as fast as possible. And nobody was sleeping much. Then Samuel Bennet surprised everyone. Five of his "old buddies" followed him in to work one day. Ecklie threatened to fire him for bringing in his random college friends where they could potentially damage evidence and leak case information to the press. But Samuel just told him to "chilax." and that these weren't random college friends, but "the rockingest lab techs in New York." The decreasing crime rates in New York had led to an entire shift loosing their jobs, and Samuel had invited them to the city with the highest crime rate in USA. And steadily increasing each day. DNA, fingerprints, toxicology, A.V. and trace. And then there was him. Ballistics. So they made up the new Nightshift.

Nick and Greg were given the job of hiring an entire shift, and labtechs. They started by getting Mandy, Wendy, Archie, Henry and Hodges on their shift, now that they had been replaced with what they called 'The Samuel Squad.' And Thomas, the A.V. tech who Ecklie had nearly fired for loosing an A.V. radio, until it turned up on his desk a day later, full of water and covered in sand, took over ballistics. Unfortunately, they only had two CSIs. They decided to go by who had been there the longest. Which was Archie. When he was offered a place as a CSI, his exact response was "Hell yeah!" And then they asked Mandy. Unfortuantely, Mandy was due to take a leave of absense later on in the year. For nine months. And Henry, who they asked next, said he didn't want any longer hours. He wanted to be at home for the twins that would soon call him Daddy. Hodges refused, point blank, although he was definately one of the smartest lab techs, and had been out in the field before. But David Hodges hated going out of the lab. So he refused to 'pull a Sanders.' That left them with Wendy, who'd been waiting paatiently for her turn. She, of course, said yes. And then Thomas quit. He left to pursue a career in acting. He said he'd spend enough time behind a camera. And they all went to the cinema to see him in his first part. The third advert before the movie that nobody would ever remember the name of. The ad was for crisps. And he appeared from the twenty third second to the swenty seventh. And they all cheered when he said "Now half price" so loudly that all the cinema full of six year old shushed them.

Now they were three techs short. So they called in some help. Lexi went back to DNA, since she no longer had to pretend that printers confused her. Abby took over ballistics. Everybody found it funny that a 'ditzy blonde' like Abby actually was a gun maniac. She actually owned a pink rifle. And after the hooking up laptops, phones and metal cans trick, Nick gave Kelly the position as A.V tech that Archie had left. And everybody fit. Perfectly.

Wendy spent all her time collecting as much trace evidence as possible to go annoy Hodges with. And he made sure to tell her the results in the most complicated way possible, just so she would have to ask him to explain, and he could smile smugly. But aside from that, and all the fighting they did, they stayed together. And they were good together.

Nick and Abby stayed together too. He loved it when she fired guns, and she realised that shooting turned guys on way more than pretending her vocabulary could fit on a single, A4 sheet of paper. And so they were happy. Abby moved in with Nick three months later.

Mandy and Henry got married four months after returning from California. And Mandy became pregnant with twins a month after that. They decided to call them Danny and Sandy, and everybody laughed at them for giving their children names from a musical from the eighties. But they thought it was cute. And in the end, it was Grease that had brought them together. And the multiple other songs they sung on that trip. And would continue to sing.

Greg and Kelly broke up a month later. And then got back together the day after that, realising that what they felt for each other was much more important than the insignifigant things they argued about. It took Greg a while to get used to commitment. It took him a while to get used to having a serious girlfriend. It took him a while to get used to waking up every morning to somebody lying in his bed beside him. It took him a while to get used to somebody making him breakfast. It took him a while to somebody who was allowed to drive whatever they wanted to work coming in with him in his red ferrari, and telling Ecklie it was hers, he never noticed that Greg's Denali never went home anymore. It took Greg a while to get used to saying I love you. But he did. He did get used to it. And he did say it. All the time. And he was telling the truth.

Nobody expected Lexi and Archie to stay together. But they did. For a long time. It turned out to be more than just a spring fling. It turned out to be more than just fun. They had a connection even stronger than Nick and Abby. They had as much chemistry as Wendy and Hodges. They had as many sweet moments as Mandy and Henry. And they laughed as much as Greg and Kelly. They had it all. But people were still shocked when Lexi came inot work with an engagment ring on her finger. People still gasped when they recieved pink and black invitations in the mail, inviting them all to a wedding. In Los Angeles. Because where else could it be?

And everybody came. And eveybody congratulated them. And everybody cheered. And everybody laughed. And everybody danced. And everybody realised how happy they were, how happy everyone was. Because everyone was happy. Very happy. In the end, things worked out perfectly for everyone.

* * *

Archie had to wear a suit to his wedding. So did Nick, Henry, Hodges and especially Greg, his best man. Archie had to admit, he rather liked his. He felt like James Bond. Especially with the gun he now carried around all the time. Even though it wasn't loaded. He just thought it was cool. Archie had achieved a lot in a year. He had learnt to surf, found a solid group of friens, became a CSI, and found the girl of the dreams he never even knew he'd been having. And now he was getting married. And he couldn't wait. It wasn't until they'd had to get out their birth certificates out when they were getting the marriage license that he'd found out her real name was Alexandria. Not just Alexandra. Alexandria. And he figured out why even her kindergarden teacher had called her Lexi. Why everyone would call her Lexi. Why he would call her Lexi. Lexi Johnson. Mrs Lexi Johnson. That's what they'd painted on the postbox they'd bought for the mail nobody ever sent ehm. That's what they'd stuck on the doorbell nobody ever rung, because they were either texting them saying "I'm here." or yelling in the window "Get you asses out of bed you lazy sluts!" (okay, that was just Greg) That was what they would call themselves if anybody asked. That was who they would be. And he couldn't wait.

Lexi stared at herself in the mirror, her long white dress blowing out behind her. She was getting married. To the guy she had tumbled quickly into love with after three years of passing him the corridors, four years of being friends, three days of being dependant on each other, four days as a couple who danced until their feet were tired and kissed until the sun came up again, three months as official boyfriend and girlfriend and four months planning the perfect wedding. And it was strange, but she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else. Lexi, Abby, Mandy, Wendy and Catherine were her bridesmaids. They help her curl her hair, get her mascara just perfect, adjust her veil on her blonde head and choose just the right colour of lipstick. They all went out to get ready to go to the tropical island they were all arriving at by helicopter. It seemed like a little bit much too reinact the whole paddling on surfboard thing. She adjusted her hair one more time and blew herself a kiss in the mirror. Old habbits die hard. As Lexi headed out to the happiest day of her life, she remembered an old saying she'd heard a while ago. A very true saying.

In every girls life, there are the best friends she can't live without, a boy she'll never forget, and the summer when it all started. And technically, spring break is almost summer. It was amazing how much could happen on one spring break. It was amazing how much could change in one spring break. It was amazing how much could start in one spring break. It was a mazing what one spring break could do.

Especially a spring break with the lab rats.

**There we have it! Hope you liked it, now tell me what you thought!**


	16. The Sequel Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI **

**Okay, this is like a prologue, so it's set quite far into the story. In the actual story, there will be several chapters before this one, explaining what happened to cause this and the events that led to it. But, the deal is, I'm not going to publish the first chapter until I get up to twenty five reviews on one of my other stories that I'm in the process of writing. Because I have been writing them for a while, and I'm finding it very hard to stay motivated and write more, but I really want to finish them. I know that if I start this while I''m doing the others, they'll never be done. So 25 reviews then I start this!**

**Also, I need a good name for this story. Anybody with any ideas, PM me or say it in the reviews.**

"Abby, tell Lexi that she is not authorised to view these tapes, and would she mind getting out of my lab." Kelly said.

"Abby, tell Kelly that the tape she was sent to analayse may have our killers DNA on it, and I need to take it immediantly." Lexi retorted.

"Abby, tell Lexi that she can have the tape when I'm done with it." Kelly shot back.

"Abby, tell Kelly that by supervisors orders, she has to give it to me right now." Lexi replied.

"Abby, tell Lexi that I don't believe her."

"Abby, tell Kelly to go ask Nick."

"Abby, tell Lexi that I'm not leaving her alone with the evidence she'd trying to steal from me."

"Abby, tell Kelly that I'm not trying to steal anything."

"Abby, tell Lexi that she knows that's a lie."

"Abby, tell Kelly that I really need to get DNA."

"Abby, tell Lexi that I wasn't talking about the tape."

"Would you two stop this already?" Abby yelled.

"I'm not the one at fault." Kelly insisted.

"Neither am I." Lexi protested.

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard, from the biggest slut I've ever met." Kelly argued.

"Kelly!" Abby warned.

"You two-faced bitch!" Lexi squealed.

"Lexi!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, stay out of this." Kelly told her.

"Yeah, this is between me and Kelly." Lexi added.

"Lexi, take your tape, and go run DNA. Kelly, you made a copy of it, so just use that." Abby suggested.

"Fine." Lexi said.

"Fine." Kelly echoed.

As Kelly gave Lexi the tape, she shoved it into her hands, almost breaking it. As Lexi left the A.V. lab, she slammed the door loudly. As Abby watched them both, she sighed.

* * *

"Got a call out. 419 at the Tangiers. Greg, you and Archie are on this one." Nick said to Greg.

"No way man, I am not going with him." Greg protested.

"Wendy and I are already working on a case." Nick explained.

"Well, swap Archie with her, he can help do your case. Then she can come with me." Greg suggested.

"Greg, you gotta get over this." Nick insisted.

"Hey, I'm not the one acting like a jerk." Greg complained.

"I don't care who's acting more like a jerk, I'm supervisor and you gotta do what I say."

"I'm assistant, doesn't that count for something?"

"Greg, please?"

"Fine. But don't expect me to be nice to him."

"Just get the case done. We'll go for breakfast after shift."

"Just us?" Greg checked.

"Just us." Nick agreed.

"Thank you." Greg smiled, turning to leave.

"You're gonna have to talk to him eventually." Nick called after him.

"Later rather than sooner." Greg called back. He was too busy walking with his head turned back talking to Nick, to look where he was going.

"Sorry." he said when he bumped into someone. He turned around.

"Actually, I'm not sorry." He said. Archie stayed silent, just shot invisible daggers at him.

"We got a case at the Tangiers. I'm driving." Greg told him coldly.

"No way am I going anywhere with you." Archie said.

"Supervisors orders." Greg explained.

"You're just assistant supervisor." Archie laughed.

"Not me, Nick." Greg said.

"Fine. But you're not playing you're stupid music in the car." Archie said, going to get his field kit.

"I can play it if I want to." Greg protested.

The car journey to the crime scene mainly involved Greg turning on the music, and Archie switching it off again. This happened so many times that it was a miracle they didn't crash. Except for the sounds of Marilyn Manson being turned on and off, the car was silent.

* * *

"Hodges?" Nick asked, causing the lab tech to look up from the microscope. Nick was standing in the doorway with Abby.

"Yeah?" he replied..

"Any news?" Nick asked..

"Same as last time." Hodges sighed. Nick and Abby came into the lab and sat down, still holding hands.

"Look on the bright side, at least she'd not getting any worse." Abby sympathised.

"That kinda stopped being good three weeks ago." Hodges said.

"She's stable." Nick said.

"But one more week and they turn off the life support machine." Abby realised.

"People wake up from comas all the time." Nick offered.

"I know. But still." Hodges said.

"Well, I'm gonna head down after shift with Lexi." Abby said.

"Yeah, I might bring Greg after we get something to eat." Nick agreed.

"I'm sure the others will be down too." Abby said.

"Yeah. I just wish she could hear them." Hodges complained.

"We all do, Hodges." Nick nodded.

"Yeah." Abby agreed.

**You like? Wanna know what happens next? You know what you gotta do!**


End file.
